


Spira's Wizard and Ninja

by ShinoDagon



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Al Bhed language, Dimension Travel, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Healer Harry Potter, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Loss of Trust, Necromancy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Parents, Selectively Mute Naruto, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoDagon/pseuds/ShinoDagon
Summary: Throw in one child-savior, one orphan-freak(hero) and one hero couple, and what do you get?A story where Harry with an older brother that won't let him get hurt, and a powerful family that will keep them safe.Or my take on giving Harry and Naruto a (relatively) happier childhood that just somehow ended up this mess.No one ever said raising a wizard was easy, even harder if you have a jinchuuriki as an older brother who will do anything to keep you safe.Heaven help Hogwarts when Harry goes, as Naruto won't let his brother go alone, and why does it feel like Shinra is planning something behind his mask?I hope that everyone watches everything as things are going to get crazy.





	1. Performing a Miracle, and Getting a New Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Final Fantasy X/X-2, all rights go to their respective owners, however, I will take credit for the plot.

Lily Potter knew that her time was near. She had already planned everything out, from the protection she would put on her son, to sending him away when the time came. She knew what would happen if James and her died, and she would not let that happen. She just couldn't send her son to her sister Petunia, not if she had anything to say about it.

She had everything all set up, all the runes were drawn and the charms set. All she needed to do now, was to give the ultimate sacrifice. May Lady Hecate have mercy, and place her child someplace safe.

In Spira

Tidus was practicing Blitzball with the team when he felt...something. This wasn't like anything with Sin, or Jetch, or any fiend really. It was almost like, it was protecting something.

Tidus absentmindedly catches the ball that was tossed to him, and Wakka, (Captain, not on the team itself due to his child) looks right at him. "What's going on?" He asks, looking around.

"Just a feeling, as if, pyreflies are forming an Unsent, who is fading, keeping something safe, to be protected." Tidus responds, before taking another look around.

"That's not something you hear everyday, where?" Wakka asks.

"If I'm right, coming our way. Everyone, this may get rough." Tidus says, and pulls out Caladbolg, while Wakka pulls out World Champion. What they don't expect is a child wrapped in a blanket floating down to them. The last few remaining pyreflies floating away as Tidus gently grabs hold of the child.

"Please, keep him safe. There is a letter, in his blanket. Please, help him." Tidus had never heard anything quite like it. So, pleading about the child.

"What do you think, brudda?" Wakka asks.

"I think we need more information, what does the letter read?" Tidus feels around carefully, trying not to wake the child, before pulling out the leter that was presented. "Ah, here it is, let's see," Tidus quickly reads it, before starting to shake slightly. "We need the girls, everyone really. I'm going to call Yuna and tell her to gather the old crew. We need all of their opinion."

"That bad?" Wakka asks.

"About the same as Sin, not as destructive, more localized, but definately as evil as Sin, and to think, the mom pulled a High Summoner, without the aid of a Guardian." That told most everyone around that the mom did not make it, and that it was specifically for her child.

"Let's get going then." Wakka says, and launches World Champion at a fiend that though it could sneak up on them. This will take a while to explain.

A few hours later.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Rikku yells out.

"Shh, you don't want to wake him," Tidus says, as Yuna gently rocks Harry.

"Are you telling me that the mother of this child sacrificed herself, without attempting to find another way?" Well when it was put like that...

"Maybe there wasn't enough time, ya? What if she only found out her life was in danger the day before, or to be more specific, the life of her child." Wakka points out.

"Aw, why did you have to ruin my fun?" Rikku pouts, only to, quite suddenly, snatch Harry away from Yuna and to start cooing over him.

The letter that started this entire thing is still sitting on the table, where Kimahri picked it up to read.

> Dear whoever recieved my son, Harry,
> 
> First, I thank you for taking him in, and know that his life will be hounded for before too long. This is due to a prophecy concerning him and a great evil of the land that I live in. It goes: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._ This is all that I know, and that the Dark Lord Voldemort knows as well.
> 
> I suppose I should explain Lord Voldemort as well, he is a person of great and evil power that is trying to rule a certain part of the world, and I fear that if he isn't stopped, he would continue on to other places before trying to take over the world completely. His past, his upbringing, and nearly everything else remains a mystery, and yet appears convinced that my child will be the one to vanquish him. I know that should he turn his sights towards my family, I will not last long dueling him, however, I have already planned for that.
> 
> Ancient magic, a willing sacrifice at a certain time during the year, and blood being spilled in defence of another, all comes together to form a nearly perfect shield for my son, the only thing is, only those that share blood with him can be able to hurt him. I know the way the legal system will work, and it will cause him to go with my horrid sister, of which I have alreadytaken care of by sending him far away.
> 
> If you do not wish to take him in, could you at least please give him to someone who would be able to take care of him? I know that he will be powerful in the future. Please, do not turn him away because he is different.
> 
> Lily Jean Potter nee Evans.

"Kimahri not like all of letter, but is willing to admit strength in going to death knowing to die, with no way around."

"She mentioned him having strength, Kimahri, could you scan Harry to see just what she meant?" Lulu asks.

Kimahri does as requested, and almost faints in shock. "Magic user, very powerful, but, something different. Mana is around him, like Shell, and Protect, but very specific protections towards person Kimahri does not know."

"Considering the way she wrote out the letter, she was probably already against this Dark Lord, and then the prophecy comes about. I think, we take him in," Paine says, causing everyone else to lok at her. "He's strong, and knowing everyone else, he'll be protected, from the Ronso in the mountains, to the Al-Bhed in the desert. I mean, if he has the High Summoner Yuna as an adopted mom, with the Guardians of Tidus, Rikku, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka, and me as his adopted family, who would want to go after him?"

Paine did have a point, and with everything all settled, Harry managed to gain seven very close, if dysfunctional, family members. However, there seemed to be one person missing, they just wouldn't find that person for a couple of years yet.


	2. Enter, Naruto Uzumaki: A Rather Fortuitous Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto comes.

October 10, Five Years after the Kyuubi Attack.

Five year old Naruto was running, again. No it wasn't because he liked to run, though he did have the energy to go on for long periods of time. It was because of the mob that was after him.

He really should have listened to Hokage-jiji about staying in his house tonight.

"Die you demon brat." Someone says, tripping him up.

Soon, the mob had surrounded him, and with the help of a few random shinobi, he was tired up tight in ninja wire. What he didn't know if that those ninja were ROOT ninja, and followed Danzo, not Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Naruto tried to endure, but this mind just couldn't handle the trauma. He struggled, and managed to get his hands free to the point where he can make handseals.

He didn't think about what jutsu the was attempting. He had only seen Jiji-Sama do it once, and that was so a class he snuck into to learn. He got caught by the teacher, but snuck past the students. There teacher had to let let him stay as Jiji-Sama laughed a bit, and said that Naruto wanted to learn more early on.

Now, attempting to replicate the Summoning Jutsu, with no practice, and not being able to see his hands, lead to the Jutsu being very wrong.

Instead of summoning something to help, or doing a reverse summoning to the Animal Realm, the amount of chakra that he pushed through the jutsu meant that he did the improbable, going to a different world.

In Spira. Harry's POV

Watching Dad Tidus play Blitzball it amazing. I see why he's feared in the stadium. Luka really is a nice place, but i rather much prefer home in Besaid. I go to congratulate him on another well played game when Mom Yuna and I stop.

"What is that?" I ask.

"I don't know, let's go find out." Mom Yuna says as she pulls out her gun.

We follow the energy, only to come across a young boy, probably a little older than me. He's hurt bad, and I can see that there is some wire warped around him. Who would do such a thing to him?

Naruto's POV

'The last thing I remember, was the ninja saying that I was like how Leader-Sama asked. Weren't all ninja under the command of the Jiji-Sama, the third Hokage? Was he the one who put his own ninja against me? Why would he do that?' I think.

'I think, that I never want to go back to Konoha again.' I think, only to be hit by a wave of sadness, 'If the Hokage wanted me injured, why, those looked like ANBU ninja, secret ninja. Maybe, I am a monster...' I think.

I open my eyes after that revelation, and see that I am someplace I have never been in before, maybe not in the Land of Fire? I hear footsteps coming my way, are they after me?

The lady was no ninja, she was to loud for it, but she did hold an impressive weapon that was probably a ranged weapon. The boy, on the other hand, was dressed similar to the Iryo-nin at the hospital. The lady was trying to talk to me, but I'm scared, will I say the wrong thing? Will they hurt me when they find out who I am? What will happen to me now?

Harry's POV

After seeing what the problem is, I activate the White Mage Dressphere, which is me dressed in a white pull over t-shirt, white coat, white pants, white gloves, white shoes with a staff that has a red cross on the top. I can see that the boy is scared, and that Mom Yuna is not really helping.

"Mom, let me try," I say to her before slowly approaching. I set down my staff and with my hands displayed open showing that I have no weapons, before I start to whisper to him. "Hey there, my name," I point to myself, "is Harry," I point to Mom, "She is Yuna," I make sure to enunciate Yuna and do sort of a poking motion so that he understands it is her name.

I actually get a response when he points to himself, "Naruto," He whispers, then curls up on himself.

"Naruto, look at me," I ask, and when he does I continue, "I want to help you, will you let me?" I inch closer, before having to stop as he tightens his hold on himself. "I only want to help you," I take a seat on the ground, "please?"

Naruto looks at me, his eyes, so filled with pain and broken trust, and yet, I can see, he wants to. I carefully, slowly, cast Pray, letting it wash over Yuna, him, and me to show that there was no harm done. He looks at me, and nods his head. I take it as permission to continue, and cast vigor, healing him alone. I am not going to do Cure yet, I don't know how injured he is. After the third casting, he gets enough energy to untie himself, and slowly approaches me. I let him, instinctively knowing I had to be as calm as possible.

He doesn't really talk, just looks at me, viewing me from different angles. I let him, knowing that it is his decision to make. FInally he gives me a hug, and I can't help but hug back. What has the child gone through, to be so distrustful? What people will need to be visited by my family, for hurting someone this bad? Who will suffer the most?

Naruto's POV

I don't believe it, he actually healed me! He wanted to help me, but what about the lady? She hasn't really done anything, beyond accepting what that light did to all of us. Sneaking a glance, I see that she is keeping an eye on us, but also on the surrounding area, expecting something to happen. Does this mean that she will help me as well? What will happen to me now? I ran away from home, I am not going back, but there must be a place for me somewhere. Maybe, I can stay here with him.

He helped me, so I will help him. I heard something about a nindo, and how it is your center as your duties as a ninja, and while I won't be a ninja anymore, I can still have the values of one, and I want to make sure that the boy, no, my brother, who helped me is part of my life. I make a silent promise right here and now, 'I'll keep you safe, and protect you from the evil that always follow me, and I may be selfish, but I don't want to lose you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, no matter what's different, Naruto is still Naruto. Always thinking about people close to him first, then himself second. He admits he may be selfish, but he still has a lot of heart and love to give.


	3. Blind Ninja Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kakashi really needs to look underneath the underneath, what a ninja really should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I tried to keep this chapter relatively short, (I can hear my muse laughing in the background, evil, diabolical little Marshmallow that it is, and yet, I can't help but say thank you.) My muse, Marshmallow, really went all out, and I just couldn't find a place for the chapter to stop without it being choppy. (Yes Marshmallow, I _am_ glaring at you, no I won't punish you, yet. But if you keep popping up these ideas on me, we may never finish Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan!!!!!) Anyways, we find out a bit more about the lasting effects everything had on Naruto, and how Harry helps deal with it.

Yuna's POV

I am really confused. There was no two ways about it. 'Ok Yuna, aside from Aeons, who else show up in smoke?' I think to myself, while keeping an eye on the stranger. 'Let's see here, there's Spherechanging, but that is different from what he just did. What he did almost seems like a Teleportation, from my Psychic Dressphere, but no, it's different from that as well.'

Keeping an eye on this stranger, I whisper into my communication piece that is located in the hood of my shirt. "Brother, can you get either Paine, Tidus, or Wakka to my location? I need some help."

"Fryd'c dra syddan?" (What's the matter?) Brother asks.

"Ed Fuimt pa pacd ev E kud cusa ramb vencd." (It would be best if I got some help first.) I respond.

"Ymnekrd, ymnekrd, Tidus ec uh dra fyo. Oui ufa sa yh aqbmyhydeuh mydan." (Alright, alright, Tidus is on his way. You owe me an explanation later.) Brother responds, before going silent.

"Now, what to do with you?" I wonder out loud to the fallen form of a male with spikey silver hair.

Naruto's POV

I watch as Tidus receives a message from Brother, before taking off running, saying that Yuna needed some help and he'd be right back. Harry and I watch as he runs out of the village, before returning to our current Garment grids, Covetous and The End, and what Dresspheres we have. "As I was thinking, if we put White Mage on the lower left corner, Black Mage on the top, with Gun Mage on the lower right corner, we could make the most effective use of Osmose and Drain. Considering the fact that we would be able to keep healing ourselves no matter which form we are in, it does make sense." I whisper to Harry.

"Yes, that does make sense, but what about The End? If we put Mascot in the middle, to change into once we activate the gates, and then put in Berserker, Dark Knight, Samurai, and Warrior, we would make the best use of the two abilities it provides." He puts the spheres in the order he says, and I can see why that would be a powerful combination, but I can see something to make it better.

"Replace either the Samurai or Warrior with Alchemist so that we can raid our Stash for healing items. No use putting in an all attack team with no healing, despite how powerful the abilities can seem." I respond, and hold out the two spheres so he can make his decision.

"Tough choice, Warrior does deal a good amount of damage, but Samurai has Momentum, and Mirror of Equity, as well as Clean Slate. I'd say remove Warrior and put in Alchemist. we can always Mix up some powerful items when needed anyways," Harry says, and replaces the Warrior Sphere in my hand with the Alchemist one.

"I didn't really think of that, anyway, we need to decide who uses what Grid, I don't want to put you out of anything you want, I mean, I know you like the Trainer Sphere and the Lord Luck Sphere, so we can replace one of the ones mentioned with either of them, and you know I like Berserker and Dark Knight. Maybe in Covetous, we can replace the Gun Mage for Mascot when we're not using The End, and then the other two places, you can have the bottom left corner, and I can have the middle." I whisper to Harry.

"That works, we can use the first formation for when we need high magical abilities, and the second one for our own personal use. I'd probably use Lord Luck for that, and then for The End, replace Dark Knight with Trainer, you?"

"I was thinking the same as well, and then for me, well, I'd probably use Dark Knight on Covetous, and since my two are already on The End leave it as is. I'd probably even let the change be permanent. So that's a total of one of each of the following, Berserker, Dark Knight, Trainer, Alchemist, Lord Luck and Samurai, and two Mascots. That's the plan, and it does leave us with lots of options for the future. What shall we do about magic though?" I ask Harry.

"It really doesn't take a lot of time to change the Dresspheres on a Garment Grid, and it doesn't take long to switch what grid were using as well. What we will need to do is make sure that while one of us is doing the switch, the other is protecting, simple." Harry responds before looking up, "Dad's home with mom, and apparently they have a guest." This catches my attention, what kind of guest would require both mom and dad to help out? I can already feel my throat closing, joy.

Kakashi's POV

It really is humiliating to have to be carried between this couple, but their chakra, is so different from what I understand. The way that it flared when she just out of the blue changed her clothes, and then the way she healed me, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Hokage-sama asked me to be very careful about revealing anything, so I have yet to use my implanted Sharingan eye to see how they do it. It's probably a kekkei genkai anyways, so I probably wouldn't be able to copy it even if I tried.

Everyone was, surprisingly helpful, especially in getting the things needed to help heal my 'wounds.' I am thankful that they were done in such a way that I wasn't actually damaged. When they tried to remove my headband to check for any damage to that eye, logical, I stop them. "I am sorry, but I have an eye injury, so I wear my hitai-ate like this, to avoid surprising people." I say calmly.

Surprisingly, they buy it, but the girl from before does her weird clothes changing jutsu and then proceeds to charge up something, what is she planning? "Scan," That is a jutsu I haven't heard before.

"Hatake Kakashi, has an eye implanted into his left eye, is said to be a Shinobi from Konoha, wherever that is, and is said to be the Copy-Cat Ninja. So, Kimahri with a Thief or Berserker Sphere attached, or a Black Mage Sphere, or a Dark Knight, or a Samurai, really it's hard to pinpoint what Dressphere he would technically use." The girl intones. Did she get all of that information from one jutsu? if that's the case, I'd better start making small gestures of friendship to that girl and see if she is amiable about coming to Konoha to see the Hokage. I think I can spin it into letting her friends come as well if they have some of the same abilities as her.

"That's interesting Yuna," The boy says, "Anything else about him? Is he even a threat?" Smart asking that.

"Not really, he'll be bedridden for a couple of days, followed by a slow recovery. I don't think he's in immediate danger so no White Magic healing for him anytime soon," The girl, Yuna I believe, responds.

Harry's POV

One look at the stranger, and I can tell that he and Naruto will not be getting along. I can already tell that right now with how tense he is at the moment. "Pnudran, yna oui ymnekrd?" (Brother, are you alright?) I ask, concerned that either he or the stranger will be hurt soon.

"E ghuf dryd syh, pnudran. Ra ec y hehzy vnus frana E fyc pavuna. Dra raytpyht, dra cospum, ed dammc sa dryd." (I know that man, brother. He is a ninja from where I was before. The headband, the symbol, it tells me that.) Naruto whispers to me, before positioning me behind him, as if he wants to protect me.

"Crymm fa mad Sus yht Tyt ghuf?" (Shall we let Mom and Dad know?) I ask, ready to switch to the Mascot Dressphere in case things get ugly.

"E tuh'd fyhd du kad duu lmuca. E's yvnyet cusadrehk femm rybbah du sa, in suna cbalevelymmo oui." (I don't want to get too close. I'm afraid something will happen to me, or more specifically you.) Naruto responds with, and I just cant help but to shed a silent tear.

"Pnudran, oui femm hud muca sa, fa femm vekrd dukadran." (Brother, you will not lose me, we will fight together.) I respond, hugging him from behind.

"Drah mad ic ica uin nyteu, hu haat du kad lmucan dryh fa yna." (Then let us use our radio, no need to get closer than we are.) Naruto responds with, before turning around to embrace me fully.

Using the radio in the glove, I connect with Dad, "Tyt, fa ryja y csymm bnupmas. Dra bancuh dryd ec vuiht ec vnus frana pnudran fyc rind, tu hud mad dras kad eh nyhka vun pudr uv draen cyvado." (Dad, we have a small problem. The person that is found is from where brother was hurt, do not let them get in range for both of their safety.) I say to him.

"Ihtancduut, ku du ouin yihd yht ihlma'c ruica, drao'mm gaab oui cyva, ihdem fa lyh ynnyhka dnyhcbund du Kimahri." (Understood, go to your aunt and uncle's house, they'll keep you safe, until we can arrange transport to Kimahri.) Dad responds.

"Mt. Gagazet?" I ask, calculating just what will be needed for us to sequester away when Rikku, Brother, and Buddy come to get us.

"Oac, yho naycuh fro oui yna dymgehk eh Al-Bhed druikr?" (Yes, any reason why you are talking in Al-Bhed though?) Dad asks.

"Cu dryd dra bancuh tuac hud ihtancdyht fryd ec naymmo kuehk uh ev ra lyh rayn, yht ymcu eh y myhkiyka ra bnupypmo fuimth'd ihtancdyht."(So that the person does not understand what is really going on if he can hear, and also in a language he probably wouldn't understand) I respond with, before pulling away from Naruto. I quickly equip The End and go into my Trainer Sphere.

What I have on are brown leather pants, dark brown leather boots, a leather shirt that has a low v partially tied together with a green leather strap. I have on a light brown leather jacket with a dark green cross stitching going down the sides to keep it from flapping around. I also have on some dark brown gloves with green stitching on them. My animal companion is Shika, a deer, a big one with 8 prongs. "Brother, Berserker, you'll be unable to be caught, and counter if you are hit, you can do it." I whisper to Naruto, while turning to Shika, "Could you get Naruto and I some clothes from home? We're going to Aunt Lulu and Uncle Wakka's home for now." I ask Shika. A flash of light from beside me tells me that Naruto went to Berserker, that's good, and when I receive the confirmation nod from Shika, we go our separate ways.

Lulu's POV

I listen in Bori's room as the front door slammed open, the slammed shut not even a second later. It looks like there's some trouble in the village, this dose not bode well.

"AUNT LULU?! ARE YOU IN?" My adopted nephew Harry yells out.

"Bori's room," I respond, before I hear some sounds of a one sided argument in Al-Bhed. Somethings never change.

There's a gentle knock on the door after a few minutes, during which the fight immediately broke up, and in comes the familiar clop-clop of hooves. I am guessing that Harry had Shika bring something. I hear two sets of feet come down the stairs, and to Bori's room. "It's open." I say, smiling slightly.

"Good day Aunt Lulu, sorry to bother you, but we have a slight problem, Naruto has gone mostly silent again, and only speaks in Al-Bhed for the moment." Harry informs me. I can't help but to wonder, what could have caused it? "The cause is a man Mom found outside the village, and that man is at least connected to Naruto's past." Ah, that explains so much. "So, until he's gone, and until proper transportation to Mt. Gagazet is found, most likely Rikku, Buddy, and Brother, we'll be staying here."

"Well, that explains why there was the one sided argument that I could hear, tell me, have you made any progress on your Garment Grid placement?" I ask, partially curious to see how far they've gotten.

"Yeah, in Covetous, we've decided on Lord Luck, Dark Knight, and Mascot, while in The End is Mascot, Samurai, Berserker, Alchemist, and Trainer. We got that far before Naruto froze up and things happened. Why are you in Cousin Bori's room anyways?" Harry asks.

"It was originally my meditation room for when I was starting on my path of becoming a Black Mage, now I like to come and meditate every once in a while, for old times sake." I respond with a small smile.

I can tell that Naruto whispers something to Harry, which Harry spends a second translating before speaking, "Naruto says, and I quote, 'That is nice, must be like how I go to Luca to remember where I first met my brother,' end quote, which I must agree, to a degree."

"Yes, very much like that, this is where I also helped Yuna master her first White Mage spell, Cure. So this places holds many memories for me, and now that it is my son's room, many more memories as well. Come, you two must be hungry, and I am certain Bori will as well, stay in this room, and you know where the emergency escape is if it is needed. I'll be right back, I am going to make a snack for the five of us." I say, before departing. If that new man is really the cause of Naruto's distress, then I must see it for myself and see if my Onion Knight will finally be of use again. I am itching to get a good Ultima Fury going, and it looks like I might just have the perfect target.

(A/N: Remind me not to get Lulu angry at me, she's powerful.)

Tidus' POV

I see that Lulu has approached the sleeping man, thanks to a small spell from myself. "What is his story?" Lulu asks, in her 'deadly calm' voice. Uh-oh, someone's going to get hurt.

"Apparently a spell gone wrong or right depending on who you ask, we already know to keep him away from Naruto, no I don't plan on letting him go free anytime soon until their safe with Kimahri, yes we will have eyes on him at all times, no, I don't think we will have any trouble with him, calm yourself Lulu, or do you want to go to Zanarkand and use your overdrive there?" I ask, knowing full well when she's like that, only a few things will calm her down, and only one way right now.

"Not at the moment, I can hold it in, but the moment he goes after Harry or Naruto, don't stop me." She intones rather coldly.

"Wasn't even planning on stopping Yuna," I whisper, "Anyways, we need to make sure that they stay separate and that the boys stay safe, any ideas?" I ask.

I shudder at her smirk, "A few."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUCH!!!!! Ok Marshmallow, you can stop dumping ideas on me, I know that Lulu is ready to unleash all the Fury she has on Kakashi should he try to do something. Oh, heaven help the poor person that tries to do anything to those two boys. In the meantime, I really gotta talk to Marshmallow about dumping all these ideas on me at once. At least they're for the same story.  
> Sorry about the change. I realized when using my Al Bhed translator for a later chapter that I used the wrong setting. Ops. At least now all the things are translated properly. Let's hope that this is the only time I need to do a complete change for all of this.


	4. Blind Ninja Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi unknowingly skates on thin ice, Naruto is hard to console, and Harry is doing his best. Where's Rikku, Buddy, and Brother on their airship when you need them? Come to think of it, MARSHMALLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP THROWING IDEAS AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I seriously hate Marshmallow at the moment, just as I was about to get Naruto and Harry away in my notes, my muse decided to pull something and just ruin it. Side note: The last chapter was probably the longest chapter I have ever written in any story. (Angrily glares at Marshmallow who just shrugs and then smirks evilly) Marshmallow, I swear, there will be pain should you even attempt. (Marshmallow shrugs again, the smirk growing.)

Kakashi's POV

That was a strange, but not unwelcome nap that I just took. Not to say that I didn't need it, but, a little warning would be nice.

I can't exactly stay angry at them though, I would probably do the same thing to any potential enemy shinobi. Stretching out, I carefully testing to see if anything is off, and find that nothing is amiss. I carefully slip my hand into my thigh pouch and do a tactile inventory inspection. 'Let's see here, my 50 shuriken, good, my 25 kunai, good, I can feel that my 10 paper bombs have not been disturbed, and that the sealing scrolls were not interfered with.' I think to myself, 'what are they going to do?'

"Ah, you're awake, good. I'll let High Summoner Yuna and Master Guardian Tidus know." That was a man that seemed to be a doctor, yet could probably double as a priest. He's gone before I could do anything though. Pity, I would have liked to find out more about what that man was talking about.

"Hello there'" the girl from before, Yuna, says. "I am sorry we didn't get introduces earlier, my name is Yuna, my titles include High Summoner, and Sphere Hunter. This is my boyfriend, Tidus, who had the titles of Master Guardian, and Star Blitzball Player. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better than before, Lady Yuna, may I ask how you got those titles?" I ask. First thing about finding out people is finding out their history.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you the basics for the High Summoner, and the Master Guardian. For a long, long time, there was a creature known as Sin. Sin was a massive creature capable of such destruction. Summoners would make a pilgrimage to Zanarkand in order to defeat Sin for a time and bring about what was called Calm. However, in order to do so, they had to sacrifice a Guardian to become an Aeon, at times their only Guardian to quell the beast, which would be overcome by another force and kill the Summoner. I broke the cycle with my Guardians at the time, and defeated Sin once and for all, bringing about the Eternal Calm, and I am the only person in history to have ever received the title of High Summoner without dying."

This is all fascinating, such a history, and such sadness. If I recall correctly, the Summoners had a shinobi like view of life, if it needs to be done, do it. But, to die for others? The Will of Fire to extreme. But to actually break the cycle of death? Very impressive.

"That is all very impressive. I can't wait to hear the full story at a later time if possible." I say while giving an eye smile. "In the mean time, do you think that I can explore a little bit? If it's not too much trouble of course."

"Not really, I'll just need to go with you though, you are still recovering." Tidus says, holding out a hand to help me up. I take it, and can't help but wonder, what is with he watching for?

Harry's POV

It's been a day, and I've already snuck home to collect a couple of things from Mom, and boy, I'm glad I did. Showing Naruto Force of Nature and Iron Duke, well he wanted to have me use both of them while he went without.

"No Naruto, you misunderstand," I pull out another pair, they are for the both of us. "I said we'd be together, and we will be." I say to him, pressing the two into his hands.

"Dukadran, ihdem dra aht?" (Together, until the end?) Naruto whisper asks.

"Yes Naruto, these two items will help keep us together. Force of Nature means elemental based attacks heal is, and Iron Duke helps soften the blow of every other attack." I explain, before giving him a smile, "Now, how about some Black Magic practice? We won't hurt each other, remember that." Still, Naruto shakes his head no, before pointing outside.

"Still worried about that person?" I ask, and recurve a nod, "He would have no reason to hurt me, do you want me to take a look too see where he is?"

"Bmayca." (Please.)

"You have full permissions to go Berserker if I'm not back in half an hour, or haven't sent a message." Naruto smiles at that, and I know that's an accomplishment, he rarely smiles when he's nervous, then I remember, he had the Berserker in The End, the ability Finale.

"Yes, you can also use Finale as well, just be careful alright?" I ask.

"E cruimt ycg oui dra cysa drehk." (I should ask you the same thing.) Naruto whispers before giving my a small smile.

Let's just hope that things go well.

Tidus'' POV

Walking with Kakashi, I am reminded of Kimahri, Rikku, and Lulu. Just the way he watches everything reminds me of Kimahri, while the way he walks reminds me of Rikku, while Lulu in terms of abilities known. I can already tell that if things were different, Naruto might just warm up to him.

"Tidus, if I may ask, do you and Yuna have any children?" Kakashi asks, and I can't help but wonder how to answer that.

"By blood, no, but through circumstances beyond our control, and beyond control of the birth parents, we have taken on two children as if they were our own. Everyone in the village and beyond considers them family. The Ronso on Mt. Gagazet are always honored to have them over. The Al-Bhed on Bikanel adore them, people in Luca love having them around, people in Bevelle fawn over them. We almost had to fight our way out of Guadosalam because they were almost kidnapped, but it was all with good intentions. I honestly don't blame them." I think that surprises Kakashi with his slight falter.

"Really? Could you explain why?"

"Well, it has to do with our oldest being very quiet by nature, so when we tried to sequester him away from the farplane entrance, he tried to resist, and that didn't really go well with the locals there. Especially the Leblanc Syndicate. They had kidnapped our other child, and our oldest was trying to warn us. We get it all figured out in the end, but needless to say, the Leblanc Syndicate is really hated by most of Spira." I explain, all the while seeing that there is a fiend sneaking up. "Do, excuse me a minute." Pulling out Caladbolg and equipping Endless Road, I make quick work of that fiend.

"Those creatures do that often?" Kakashi asks.

"Depends on the fiend that tries. Most of the time, I can take them on by myself, However, there are times when a bunch of fiends will decide to gather together and try to rush the village. We call those instances Fiend Waves. Typically they hit every few months, and thanks to a few key people, they never really hurt anyone bad. Nothing that a few White Mage spells couldn't handle at least." I explain. 

"That must be nice, who technically runs the village of Besaid?" Kakashi asks.

"That's a tough one, the current mayor position is actually up for debate right now. Even after two year of Yevon's deceit being exposed, there are still many things that must be changed. Normally I would say Yuna, but Lulu actually would be the best person to talk to about that. Yuna is kind yes, but she is not actually much of a leader. Don't get me wrong she can lead if she needs to, but she has no desire to. Lulu is practically guaranteed to be the next mayor though." I explain, before asking a question of my own. "What about your world? Your religion? Your abilities?"

"Some of what I can say I am under oath not to talk about unless you have clearance. I can give an overview that anyone can know, is that alright?" He hedges. I nod, and he starts, "Well, about my world, it is known as the Elemental Nations, and there are five great Nations that have a Hidden Village. Each Hidden Village has a Kage that leads over all of the Shinobi, or Ninja activity. I can say that each Shinobi has a rank, from Academy Student where they learn the basics, to Genin who take on the lowest missions, Chunin, they are higher ranking and can take some more difficult missions, Jonin, some of the best that a Hidden Village has to offer, and finally the Kage, the highest ranking Shinobi in the Village. There are also, at least for Hidden Leaf, where I come from, ANBU, which is special security that can technically be of any rank, but because of their unique position, they need secret identities so that they are not so much of a target." Kakashi explains. "As for religion, it depends from Shinobi to Shinobi, and I don't think I've ever really thought about it to give a concise answer. As for abilities, I use an energy called Chakra, which is the combination of the physical energy my body creates, and can be gained through physical training, and spiritual energy that is gained through experience and studying. I can use chakra to create Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, and Earth Style Jutsus, or technique. They are in a cycle, Water which is stronger than Fire, which is stronger than Wind, which is stronger than Lightning, which is stronger than Earth, which is stronger than Water. Now when I say that I mean that if a Fire technique is against a Water technique of the same size, skill, and chakra consumption, Water will win, but if the Fire technique is stronger than the Water technique, or has more chakra behind it, it can overpower said technique and beat it." Kakashi explains more.

"Ah, I understood that quite a bit, honestly, I can see the cycle you describe," I take another look around and see that there are many more fiends. "Kakashi, we might want to start going back to Besaid, we need to warn them about the incoming Fiend Wave that is forming."

"Then let's go.

Harry's POV

Walking around, keeping an eye out for the person that sets Naruto off, I find that they went for a walk outside of Besaid, which causes me to sigh in thankfulness. I don't want to deal with that right now, when suddenly there's a Fiend Wave. I go to my Trainer Sphere and use Shika to help herd the kids to safety inside the temple, before switching to Lord Luck and use my ability Two Dice and Four Dice to help cull the numbers. My Lord Luck outfit is a red button down shirt with a black vest, black pants, black shoes, black gloves, with a red heart over the left breast pocket of the vest. my four cards that I keep passing from hand to hand, almost as if the cards are shooting out of one hand into the other and back again.

I keep doing my best, but even with my luck, my accessories, I still am overwhelmed. It is only a few seconds later when I hear a howl and the fiend in front of me dissipates as it reveals Naruto. He is in his Berserker Sphere, which is him with fox paws for his hands and legs, a fox like head piece, fox fur shorts, and a fox tattoo on his chest. I can't help but smile at him. "Nice timing Naruto, knew I could count on you! Let's help Mom and Lulu, Shika already lead the children to the temple." I receive a nod and soon were back to fighting. I keep using my different slot reels, stopping them precisely to get the effect needed and sometimes not needed. A few times do I wince when I stop when I didn't mean to, and yet we still keep going. I can tell Naruto is slowing down, but still, we keeps putting himself in harms way to keep me safe. I keep tossing him potions left and right, but still, I can't go on much longer. I need more power.

A scream draws my attention as I let loose Four Dice, and I see that Naruto is held down by two fiends. I attack as well as I could, but soon I am surrounded. I need help, if only Dad, or Mom could come. Mom could probably change into Floral Fallal and wipe the floor with these fiends before they knew what hit them. Just as a fiend was about to deliver a finishing blow, when all of a sudden "Raikiri!" is yelled through the air, and the fiend in front of me is defeated. I look behind the unknown man to see that Naruto is also freed, presumably by the same ability that he used. "I am thankful you two are alright, get going!" He yells at us, before throwing what appeared to be a double sided knife to a fiend, killing it instantly. I for one, grab Naruto and high tail it to the temple, not wanting to fight anymore, Naruto stubbornly stays behind me, insisting on protecting me, and right now, I just don't care. Switching to my Trainer Sphere, (come to think on it, where did _that_ transformation come from?) and have Shika guard his rear.

Did we really just dodge death there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all, Yuna gave Kakashi the bare minimum of what happened with Sin when explaining her history, Kakashi gave a lot more than he realized, and Kakashi might have proven himself to the people of Besaid. (Glares at Marshmallow) Though, at this point, it is probably for the best, but after saying goodbye, I don't care how good of an idea, Kakashi won't be back until he invites the two to the Chunin exams, after explaining that they need a third person to enter. (Pointed glare at Marshmallow, who nods, all the while looking contemplative.) Why do I have the feeling that things won't go as planned?  
> Sorry, see last chapter to understand the changes and problem.


	5. Blind Ninja Part 3

Yuna's POV

Looking around, this must be the biggest fiend wave we've ever experienced at Besaid. Thankfully they come at somewhat predictable times. What is strange about this one, is that it was outside of a normal time, and with many more fiends than normal. I can see that Naruto and Harry come in, or to be more accurate, Harry, Naruto, and Shika in that order. That must mean they were caught in the middle, and managed to get to safety. Risking a quick Scan, I can see that they are very low on health, but with each step they take without getting into a battle, they recover. That's good to see.

 Working with Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu reminds me of the Pilgrimage Days, fighting alongside each other. Lulu unleashes a very nasty Ultima Fury, while Wakka does his Aurochs Wheels Overdrive. Both work good together, while Tidus does his Blitz Ace Overdrive. We manage to drive off the last of the fiends after five minutes, which by itself is really impressive. Turning to take stock, I find that the strange man is also fighting a group of fiends, and using some strange weaponry to do so. Double sided knives, throwing stars, and some sort of paper that acts like a Fire spell. I can see he's about to make a mistake though.

"NOT THAT FIEND!" I yell out, shooting the fire elemental before the paper Fire spell could be placed on it. "THAT ONE ABSORBS FIRE!" I yell at him before returning to my section. I just hope he understands that I just saved him.

Come to think of it, Fire Elementals aren't typically found here, I wonder what's going on?

Harry's POV

After getting into the temple, I switch to my Alchemist Sphere, and start tossing out Mega-Potions to each group that formed, while at the same time giving out Elixers to those who desperately need it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Naruto is helping a child stay calm while a person is tending to his minor wounds. I toss him an Elixer to make sure he will survive, then I toss out another Mega-Potion to another group of people, I have a feeling this is going to take a while.

A few hours later

I was right, it took another half hour for the fighting to finish, and another hour to ensure that the entire village is safe. Seriously, what was with that Fiend Wave. I don't think I've seen half of those fiends in Besaid before, elsewhere yes, but not Besaid. I perk up with Naruto as Mom and Dad walk in through the doors. "Good news, it's done, bad news, there's much rebuilding to do. Better news, Brother, Buddy, Cid, and more Al Bhed are coming to help with repairs!" Dad exclaims, which causes most people to cheer, less work to do I imagine.

Mom then turns and gives the strange person her worse 'Healer's Glare', the same one that sent Dad slowly turning back to bed to lay back down as he wasn't fully healed, and the stranger slowly walks back unto a cot that was set up that was just recently vacated, where he just lays down, closes his eye, and just goes still. Honestly, that's probably the best thing he could have done at that moment. She then turns her glare to Naruto and I, making us both gulp. "You two were supposed to be safe," Naruto and I gulp at her words, and I know that only the truth will keep us from getting too badly punished.

"Mom, it's my fault, I went out, to ease up on some of so pnudran'c (my brother's) tension. You know how he gets when he can't really move around all that much. I didn't really have much against him," here is where I point to the one that saved me, "But when I found out that he was gone, I immediately wen to some area that I knew would be hard to find if you weren't from Besaid, I didn't exactly know that there would be a Fiend Wave, I mean, they come at most three times a year, and the last one was not even a month ago. Can you really blame me for that? I guess Naruto saw that I was having trouble and jumped in. We managed to get a few more to the Temple before being overrun ourselves. If it weren't for him and his lightning ability, we might've been done for."

It was then that Naruto does something strange, he goes straight to the strange man, all the while looking nervously at his headband, before giving him a hug.

Needless tp say, everyone was looking shocked, though they were trying to be discreet about it. The stranger slowly moved his hands to return the hug gently, and letting him go when he pulls away. Good, I won't have to hurt him now that Naruto accepts him. I wonder, just does he know what that move means?

Kakashi's POV

I know that the hug that the blond gave me is important, but I just can't figure it out for the life of me. He hasn't really spoken, so that must mean some trauma in the past from speaking. The tentativeness of the hug means he is still unsure, but the fact that he is means a great deal to him, and for the rest of the village it appears. This is in no way a Hidden Village, but the power of which High Summoner Yuna, and Master Guardians Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus have demonstrated means that the area of Besaid could easily classify as a minor country.

When the kid wants to go back to what appears to be his adopted brother, I let him, knowing that in order to build trust is a slow process. Why does he look like the Fourth Hokage though? Probably just coincidence, besides, from what I understand and see, I am probably the first one from the Elemental Nations that has successfully reverse summoned to this new world.

All of this information will be greatly appreciated by the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and maybe, a new treaty can be formed with the village of Besaid and Konoha, what a day that will be for the Elemental Nations

"Excuse me, but, I feel we owe you something for having saved our two sons," Seems I was right, brothers by bond, but not by blood, "So, considering what you have on you,” here Yuna, she motions Tidus over, and talks to him in a whisper tone of voice, before coming to an agreement. “Tidus and I have come to an agreement that giving you 10 Mega-Elixers, 20 Elixers, 30 Ethers, and 40 Phoenix Downs. Also, we will give you 10 Lucky Stars and ten Hero Drinks. Use all of them wisely.” She says to me, handing over a satchel that is apparently filed with all of them.

“Thank you, but, my country does not name our items like so, could you please describe what each item does?” I ask, knowing that if we can replicate them, they would either be invaluable to Konoha’s Hospital, or to every Shinobi’s pack.

“Mega-Elixers fully heal all injuries, and restore all Mana to three to four people, though, Harry, you are still in the Alchemist Sphere, Elixer him for me please, I need to see if his energy can be recovered through an Ether or Elixer.”

“On it mom, please give me a minute while I raid my Stash,” yes I can hear the capital letter in that sentence, “Ah yes, since you asked, an Elixer is practically the same thing, just only effecting one person. Ethers recover Mana, and Phoenix Downs can revive a dead companion, but only within a certain timeframe, about five minutes is the limit,” That is really good, if we can replicate those Phoenix Downs, then they can be used if Konoha is invaded, reducing the death rates, same with Elixers and Mega-Elxers, “now for Lucky Stars, they are a unique item, they reduce the mana cost for everything down to zero, anything that requires mana to use, has its cost reduce to zero. Perfect for perfecting a new technique, while a Hero Drink is even rarer than that. For a short period of time, you become invincible to everything. Here we are, drink this.” While that information is swimming through my head, I take a drink of the surprisingly citrusy taste with hints of a vanilla undertone. It is surprisingly refreshing.

“Scan,” Just as I expected, it seems to be, as the name suggest, a scanning jutsu that reveals a lot of information. It seems that the Stash is also a jutsu that literally creates certain items. There must apparently be no cost, but best not test that to be safe. “All good, you can get up now, it appears that we were right in thinking that what you call chakra is like our Mana. Tidus, give me a bag, probably containing the items.

“Before you ask, they are all bundled together so you know which items are which. Oh, and it looks like someone else wants to thank you.” TIdus says, before placing it by my side, before leaning in very close to whisper "You have been given a very rare honor, my son does not trust many people with a hug, and by saving his life and by him giving you a hug, you have been given a rare honor here in Besaid. Do. Not. Mess. Up." Tidus then leans back and gives me a smile like he didn't just threaten me.

I can't help but shudder, I've seen the way he wields his sword, he could give any of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist a good run for their money. "You don't need to worry about that," I say to him, giving him an eye smile, while on the inside thinking of all the reasons why I should be allowed to come back at least every couple of months. Oh well, more to think about later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURSE YOU MARSHMALLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Just when I think I got Kakashi away, he comes back to haunt me. Oh well, at least I got him out of Besaid and alive. Now, unto another timeskip and introduce one professor that can seriously make your life miserable. I hope he can understand what the Alchemist Sphere can do... (as if that wasn't enough of a hint already.)  
> Please see chapter for information reguarding the minor change in this chapter. Thankfully now I have everything all nice and squared away


	6. Blind Ninja Part 4: Prologue and Timeskips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reporting to the Hokage, and mini time skips until Hogwards (Glares at Marshamallow for giving these ideas. *Marshmallow shrugs innocently, completely ignoring it.*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last few chapters, when going over my notes and comparing to what I know, I found that I have made a complete brain fart in reguards to my translating the Al Bhed language. Apparently I was on the Al Bhed to English translation option when I put in the English part in the Al Bhed section, and so I basically had to swap everything around to figure things out. I now endeavor not to make that same mistake again. (What I am meaning to say is that instead of translation English to Al Bhed, I was translating English sounding words of the Al Bhed language to their Al Bhed counterpart. It was a mess to fix.)  
> Also, the kids were about 8 in the last few chapters. This chapter will primarily be the end of the Blind Ninja arc and a few time-skip scenes.

Kakashi walks into the Hokage’s office, wanting to get his report over with. “Ah, Kakashi, care to tell me just where you landed and what happened?” Sarutobi Hiruzen asks

“Yes sir, when I initiated the Reverse-Summoning Technique, I ended up in a world known as Spira, near the village of Besaid. During my stay there I have found that they do not have shinobi in Spira, but that does not mean they are defenseless. They have at least high A to low S ranked individuals that guard Besiad as it is their home. I have also found out that there is a high S rank individual there that is also known worldwide for saving the world, at least once. The first time was from a creature called Sin, and acted very much like Orochimaru when prolonging its life. The S rank has admitted, her own words, that she is the only living ‘High Summoner’ to have ever achieved that title. It is of my opinion that she is the last one to do so as well. The people that were with her when she gained that title have also gained their own title, Master Guardian. I am of the opinion that they have mastered a different form of chakra that they call Mana, and that they use it different. In all of my time there I have seen at least three jutsus that don’t use handsigns, one of them is called Scan, which revealed a lot of information about me before I could even mutter a word. I am of the opinion that sending me with an envoy would increase our chances to secure an alliance with Besaid, especially seeing as they have an item that can, if used within a certain amount of time, bring the dead back to live.”

“Explain.” Was all the Hokage says.

“When I saved the life of High Summoner Yuna and Master Guardian TIdus’ two children, they saw fit to give me a reward. Among them were medicines that could instantly cure any wounds and fully replenish chakra, to making a person completely invulnerable. With that, they also have given me something they call Phoenix Downs, which can bring a person back to life if used within five minutes of death. I have seen the validity of using the healing items that they have given me, and even after using Raikiri twice, full incident in my written report, I was able to continue on as if I hadn’t used it at all that day. They also appear to have two kids that are known throughout the world as an S-ranked protect-at-all-cost addendum in their Bingo Book entry, if they had such a thing anyways. I found that out when Master Guardian Tidus let slip that the LeBlanc Syndicate captured the younger child, and then was nearly completely eradicated getting him back. From what I understand, there are many ares and different people, Al Bhed, Ronso, Guado, and humans. I don’t know what exactly separates them, didn’t have enough time to figure that out, but I understand that they could go just about anywhere in that world and be safe. The only thing would be the fiends that are a problem. I don’t know much about them, but from what I understand, they are everyone’s enemy. It would be like placing a rogue nin in the middle of Konoha, but in reverse. The missing nin would be the fiends, and the registered one would have to get out to get backup.” Here I shudder. “I am thankful that the High Summer and Master Guardians were there to help out, otherwise I am positive that things would have gone much worse. High Summoner Yuna also has an ability to radically change her skillset by using a certain technique to change her clothes. I found that she had a particular set to ‘Scan’ creatures, and then another to use long range techniques to deal with fiends from afar. I must note that she is the only one out of the four I saw that was fighting that was doing it, and I am unsure if it is a bloodline or clan technique. My money would be on the latter as I saw her children doing the same sometime after the battle helping healing those who were injured. The youngest used a jutsu that created one of the items in my pack called an Elixer, and fed it to me. That is how I know they work, Personal experience. After that, I helped with what I could recreating their beautiful, if somewhat archaic, village back to normal. One thing though, I have been given a high level of trust in the village of Besaid. That is why I believe it would be best if I were to be sent with the envoy, further relationships and all that.”

“It shall be taken into account, by sundown tomorrow, you are to have a fully written report.”

“Hai, Hokage-sama.”

A couple of months later. Kakashi's POV

I am walking down a familiar path to Besaid, when I moves suddenly to deal with a lone flying fiend. "These things really are a nuisance," I says to myself, earning a nod from Might Guy.

"They are indeed most unyouthful, but from what I gather, this is rather usual for them." He says, before doing a spinning kick to defeat another one. "Shouldn't there be the most youthful village of Besaid nearby?" Guy asks.

"Indeed, from what I can remember, it's only another few minutes away." I respond, before continuing on, leaving Guy and his 'youthful' speech behind him. 'He really is a good fighter, and an even better friend.' I think to myself, before casually dealing with another fiend. "Ah, there it is." I says, as I look up.

"It is indeed most beautiful as you describe, but, will they accept us?" Guy asks.

"They will, I'm with you, and the hardest test has been past by me, being accepted by the High Summoner's oldest son. A word of warning though, the two children I told you about, do not attempt to separate them under any circumstance."

"Ah, that would be most unyouthful, separating two brothers that are trying to keep each other safe. But rest assured, I shall not doing anything like that." Guy assures Kakashi.

A couple minutes later.

A few people who remember me welcome me into the village, but ask that I remain in the main square for High Summoner Yuna. Apparently she had to take off as her two kids were in a spot of trouble in Bevelle, again.

"Could you please tell us what you can? I would like to be able to help out." I suggests, giving Guy a glare to keep silent.

"Well, it's nothing really, they just took a trip into the Bevelle Via Infinito, again. High Summoner Yuna is simply making sure that no one is hurt." Master Guardian Lulu says, checking her nails. "Since you are here though, with a guest this time, it is unclear."

"That is fine. I figured as such, any idea when they'll be back?"

"It should be a few minutes, unless the weather is good today."

A few minutes later

Seeing that flying contraption coming down from the sky is rather impressive. Seeing High Summoner Yuna, two other girls, with her two children, which I see are dressed differently today.

The black haired one is dressed in black robes, hold a staff with a green orb on top of it. His wide, black hat is held low over his face, but I can tell it's him by the way his mouth smiles. The blond however, has something reminiscent of Medical Ninja, a white pair of pants, shoes, shirt, and cloak all adorn him. He also holds a staff that has a red symbol on it. It looks like a line with a half circle, and an x on the lower portion. (The Rx symbol)

"Pnudran, muug fru'c rana!" The black haired man shouts. (Brother, look who's here!)

"KAKASHI!" The blond yells out, launching himself from the flying machine right into my awaiting arms.

I catch him and carefully make sure he's alright before setting him down. "How are you doing?" I ask.

"Kuut," he says, before wondering back to where his brother is, before stopping and asking a question, "Fru ec dra knaah syh?"

"In order, good, and who is the green man? Something I would like to know as well." The younger brother says.

"My name is Might Guy, might I enquire your youthful names?" My, if somewhat crazy, loyal friend says.

"My name is Harry," the younger brother says, before asking the blond, "Pnudran, tu oui fyhd dras du ghuf ouin hysa?" (Brother, do you want them to know your name?)

"Naruto." he says, looking extremely proud of himself.

"That's good pnudran (brother), real good, anyways, we have much to do, and a long walk to take care of our aches and pains, no you just can't cast Curga on us, mom forbad it. It's our punishment for entereing Bevelle Via Infinito without her, or dad, or any of our aunts and uncles with us. We're just lucky she came when she did, though we did use our Hero's Drink to stay alive." Harry says.

"Dnia, pid fa fyhdat du caa ruf bufanvim fa fana!" Naruto complains. (True, but we wanted to see how powerful we were!)

"Maybe you two could have asked, and not be punished." High Summoner Yuna says, before proceeding to say, "MARCH! And I don't want to hear another word until you do ten laps in the Besaid Cloister of Trials." That must suck.

"Yes mom," They say together before walking to the grand temple.

"Sorry about that, is there anything that we can do to help you with?" The more energetic blond girl responds, landing right beside Yuna, "Oh, and I'm Rikku, and this here is Paine."

"Ah, you are a Master Guardian then?" Guy asks, and at her nod, he beams at her, "How Youthful, I am wondering just where the other Master Guardians are."

"Well, Sir Auron was sent, you already know that Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka live here, I travel a lot, Kimahri is at Mt. Gagazet, leading the Ronso, I think that's the last..." here Rikku trails off, counting on her fingers. "Yep, seven of us went on that journey, and Yuna is the reason why."

"Paine, I was wondering if you would like to have a small battle with me, just to see how we compare?" I ask. Probably knowing that this is going to be a long fight.

"Ok, get ready." What did I get myself into?

Might Guy's POV

Watching those two fight is beyond thrilling, seeing that Paine, thought not in title a Master Guardian, is very much a Jonin in ability, with her kenjutsu far above Kakashi's, and yet his unique approach to dealing with battles leaves both of them on equal footing. It isn't until her clothes change do I sense that Kakashi better watch out.

"Why do I get the feeling that Kakashi is in way over his head?" I mutter out loud.

"In a way, he is, Paine does not restrict herself that that Sphere, instead, she uses a combination of Warrior, Alchemist, Berserker, Mascot, and White Mage. Each one with their own unique set of abilities, specializations, and attacks. Careful, should she use all five though, you'll see the fierce Full Throttle." Lulu says, before looking back to the battle, "It seems she has gone from Warrior to Samurai, Kakashi better watch out."

The rest of the battle I could see Paine fighting admirably, honorably, dare I even think it, youthfully? In the end though, it was the Berserker that got Kakashi, as he fell and yielded, but with much grace. "You really are strong, and we had each other practically even. You are a really amazing woman." Don't get carried away Kakashi, it won't end in your favor.

"You're not too bad yourself, but nice try with the flirting, next time, I might not be tempted to hit you." SMACK! "Next time, don't try to impress me with my nephew around." Kakashi, do you really ever learn?

Harry's POV, 9 years old.

I watch as Naruto fights in the Fiend cup by himself, and holding his own quite well. I can only wait for when it will be my turn. Shinra really has come up with some fascination creatures for us to fight, and battling the Dark Aeons with mom was probably the best fun I could ever ask for. "Alright, that's enough for today," Mom says, "You two have some guests that would like to see you." This catches my attention, what guests?

Running out of the tournament area in the Celcius, we meet Kakashi, Might Guy, and two more kids, it honestly looks like Might Guy had a child, while the other had a fierce scowl, but with hidden pain, what happened to him?

"Hello Harry, Naruto, this is Sasuke, and Rock Lee, both are orphans and I figure that you might become friends with them." Kakashi starts, doing his rather famous eye smile.

"Possible," I respond, "but let's see how strong they are, let's start up the most basic Fiend Cup, and fight together, we'll help as necessary, but I want to see your strength." I respond, before motioning to Shinra to start it up. Throughout the entire tournament, we find that Sasuke has some good Fire spells, Rock Lee is most like a Berserker, and that he has no ability to use Mana in a spell. That's interesting, I wonder if Shinra could so something about that?

Another thing I find is that Sasuke has a lot of pain buried underneath his hatred. Just who hurt him that bad to see that hatred is the only way to release his pain? I'd like to have some 'words' with said person.

Meanwhile, (most likely in Amegakure,) Itachi shudders as a feeling of intense dread travels up and down his spine, leaving him looking around as if there was something comparable to a Bijuu around. "Itachi, what's the matter?" Hoshigaki Kisame asks.

"I just had a feeling that someone with power to compare to a Bijuu is contemplating how to do my public execution, by only verbally flaying me with words." Itachi responds, before continuing on the mission that Pain-Sama wanted them to do. "It has passed, but I do not think I'll survive whoever issued that feeling."

(Oh Itachi, you had best explain things fast to Harry then.)

Naruto's POV, age 10

Watching Harry practice his Lethal Master of Death Mega Sphere is awe inspiring. We got it on our respective Mega Sphere on our tenth birthdays, and they are AWESOME!

Mine is the Whirlpool Sage of Maelstrom, while Harry's is Lethal Master of Death. They are uniquely powerful. My form is me, floating in a semi-sitting position, dressed in only orange pants, blue shoes, with an open blue short sleeve jacket on, while there are three tornadoes around me. I can be seen in front of the third one, while the other two are by my side, letting me do many incredible things.

Harry's is him inside a mechanical skeleton, one hand holding a scythe, the other, holding a lantern. He uses his scythe to do his physical attacks, while he uses his lantern to do magic attacks. Needless to say, we look amazing when we do our Mega Sphere Transformation.

A loud bang catches my attention, as Harry has completed the battle he's doing, and is now walking to me in his White Mage outfit, and I can't help but rush to give him a hug. "You did good, brother." I whisper to him.

"Thanks, let's get going back home, Mom is wanting us before nightfall, and were cutting it close. Care to let her know while we start walking?" He asks.

"Alright," I say to him, before activating the comm unit. "Sus? Yna oui drana?" I ask out. (Mom? Are you there?)

"Right here, please tell me you are on your way home?" She asks.

"Yep, just now headed back, just wanted to let you know in case we get held up by fiends, again," Harry says, before switching to his trainer outfit. "Any chance that Cousin Bori can stay the night with us?"

"Not tonight, he has training with Aunt Lulu, though there is someone for the two of you. Best be quick." Mom says, and I can tell she's a little tense.

"Cusauha haf?" I ask. (Someone new?)

"Yes, please just come home quickly. Well with that, we hightail it, demolishing fiends that dare step in our way, me in my Berserker Sphere, and Harry in his Trainer Sphere, we make good time, especially with Harry watching my back.

"Hi boys," Mom says, but there is a strange, greasy, dark haired man with black eyes standing next to her, "This is one Severus Snape from a school in a world called Earth, a country called England, a subsection called Scotland, I believe it was called Hogwarts. Think of it like Spira, Mi'ihen, then Mi'ihen Highroad, then a temple."

Ah, that makes a lot of sense, and I can see Harry is as talkative as ever, but I don't trust him, yet. "Hi, I'm Harry, and this is my brother, what do you teach?" Harry asks. Why do I have a feeling that we will be going no matter what, and that I will need to fight to go to that school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Naruto, you have spot on instincts. Let's hope that Itachi doesn't run into Harry any time soon, and that Sasuske finds another way to release his pain. Also, we are now introduced to more HP characters. Severus will have a lot of questions to answer, and then a short wait as things already are being prepared,  
> I wonder, just how will Snape convince Harry to go to Hogwarts when he already has so much training?  
> Also, I would like your input, which houses would Harry and Naruto go into? I am willing to accept any House, I just need some help in deciding that.  
> Also, why does it feel like Kakashi and Paine might be getting along better than expected? (Do I really need to add that to my tags?)


	7. Professor Snape and Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Professor Snape is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, please understand that at the time of writing the beginning of the story, I had no idea what Lulu and Wakka named their child, so I settled on Bori. I know that cannon wise it is supposed to be Vidina, Al Bhed for future, but I like Bori better, at least I got the gender right....  
> I also should note that what happened in FFX and FFX-2, with the exception of the name change from Vidina to Bori happened. No other game connected to the FFX series is being referenced or used.

Severus’ POV

Watching as Potter come in with an unknown child, obviously a little older, he must be Uzumaki Naruto, for which my second letter is addressed to. They are brothers, it doesn’t matter if they share a blood bond or not, they are brothers. The blond, Naruto, if it is him, is standing slightly in front of Harry, and slightly in the way. He is very protective, but from what I understand, since he hasn’t spoken yet, is that he may not trust me for what I have to say.

“Harry Potter, I am the Potions Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am here to personally see your reply back to Headmaster Dumbledore. You are aware of your birth parents?”

When he nods I continue, “They paid for all seven years at Hogwarts, and this is but merely a formality of your acceptance. I am also here to guide you through our world, and to help get your school supplies.”

“Could this wait until everyone is gathered? I want to talk his through with my entire family, also is my brother invited? If not, then I am sorry but I will have to decline if he cannot join me.” Harry says, not at all like a spoiled brat I was expecting.

“I do have a letter here for one Naruto Uzumaki; that is if he is your brother.”

Naruto’s POV

As soon as he says that name, a couple things click, Uzumaki is whirlpool, Naruto is maelstrom, or fishcake depending on how it is written, so my Mega Sphere is aptly named, another thing is that Harry might not want me to be around anymore.

“Well I don’t know anyone by that name, but I do know my brother’s name is Naruto. Is that close enough?” My brother ask, before noticing my posture. “Hey don’t worry, everything is going to be fine, honest. Whoever spread those rumors about you are wrong, you are no monster, say it with me now, ‘I am no demon.’”

“I am no demon,” I whisper.

“I am not a freak.”

“I am not a freak.”

“I am loved.”

“I am loved.”

“I have a family.”

“I have a family.”

I relax at that mantra, and lean into Harry as calmness takes over. “Better?” he asks.

I nod, “A bit,” I whisper, before turning to give him a hug. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, you always help when I have that dream, and brothers help each other. It’s simple family instinct.”

I smile at that, but at times I wonder, just how is he so smart?

Severus’ POV

Watching Harry calm down Naruto, I make a mental note to only call him Naruto, if only to keep him from having another panic attack. What really surprises is the amount of trust and care that is between the two brothers. But considering how loyal Harry is, could it be any different between myself and Lily when we were that age?

A couple hours later.

Watching as Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka question me about everything, from potions to fashion, to politics. They seem to have a unique approach to magic, and I didn’t even need to convince them that magic is real, of course that is before I see Lulu do an incindio spell on the fireplace, lighting it up. Soon, some more, people come into the house.

I can see that Harry and Naruto perk up, and practically rush them. “Aunt Rikku, Aunt Paine, Uncle Kimahri. How are you three?” Harry asks, while Naruto practically snuggles up to the…creature identified as Kimahri.

“We came as soon as we heard you needed our help. Do you need me to get you anything? I swear I just got a batch of Hero Drinks and Lucky Starts on me somewhere.” She really is excitable, and it seems she is a Hufflepuff with her loyalty.

“Kimahri good, Mt. Gagazet, good, you see Mt. Gagazet soon?” Kimahri, asks. Seriously, what is he?

“Soon, I promise, but it appears we have a new proposition. I have been accepted to a school that is in a whole different world. I just wanted to bring it up with the entire family, as I don’t want anyone to be sad that we’ll be gone.” Harry says. He seems very concerned for them, but why?

“Aw, they grow up so fast, soon, you’ll be leaving on your own journey, just like we did,” Rikku says all dramatically, before wrapping him in a hug. Does that mean that these seven took a journey together?

“Not yet Aunt Rikku, but going to school would help prepare for everything, right?”

“Smart, Ronso,” Kimahri says, and Harry practically beams at him.

“Right, so, I would like to give this school a chance. Professor Snape, could we have an overview of the schedule?” Potter asks.

“School goes from September 1st through the third week in June. There, they learn a variety of subjects, Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, and this worlds version of History of Magic. There are also electives beginning third year that include Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Study of Ancient Runes. Only Flying may be dropped after the first year, though that is because Quidditch is available for those second years and upwards. Quidditch being a sport on broomsticks to advance flying capabilities.”

“That is interesting,” Yuna says, “Though I wonder, that is such long time, how often are they allowed home?”

“Every December for Christmas Break, and for Easter break sometime in March or April, though that is depending on when Easter actually is. It does change yearly.” I explain.

“That is good, during the ‘Christmas’ Break, they can go to Mt. Gagazet, and during ‘Easter’ Break, they can work at Bikenal with the Al Bhed, Farplane knows they need all the help they can get. During the Sumer, they can travel with whoever wants to come.” Yuna announces, before rubbing Naruto’s head. I could practically hear him purring in delight.

“Professor Snape,” Potter starts, “Would Naruto and I have our classes together?” Ah, a typical question posed by siblings.

“Depends on many things, the primary thing being what House you are placed in. There are four of them, Gryffindor, which values bravery and chivalry, Hufflepuff, which values hard work and loyalty, Ravenclaw, values wit and learning, while Slytherin values cunning and resourcefulness. If you two are in the same House, it would then depend on your electives that you take in third year that determine how many classes you end up with.”

“That’s interesting. Tell me, what physical activities are there? Are there other languages?” Paine asks.

“Beyond Quidditch, and typical walking no, not really, as for languages, we don’t have the teachers for it.” I respond. The resulting grins that I see are not reassuring in the least, but instead promise change.

“Then I guess during the free time Naruto and I will be brawling it out in our Berserker Sphere, either that or having a most satisfying Black Magic Fight, or a White Mage showdown in the hospital area. We could probably do a Trainer battle later on as well, don’t you think?” Harry rushes out, already planning the different matchups, as well as something called a Mega Sphere, what’s the difference?

“That’s good and all, but, well, Yuna traveled with six, and then two, are you willing to take in others?” Tidus says.

“Yes.” Naruto says, looking straight at him. “Not you, Sphere Grid, not mom, Garment Grid, but others, kids, can change.”

“But probably not cousin Bori, he’s getting special training from Aunt Lulu,” Harry says, and the black haired, red eyed, courtesan dressed female looks slightly proud at that statement, before clutching what appeared to be a doll to her chest. What is with it? (Onion Knight)

“I do believe that there is nothing against him joining you for certain things, but not permanently.” She admonishes, before ruffling both of their heads, walking around as she did so. “Now tell me, will they be safe?” Ending up right by me.

“They will be as safe as we can make them.  Headmaster Dumbledore is one of the strongest wizards recognized in the world, certainly Britain, and the last insurgence we had, the leader was only afraid of one person, Dumbledore, so your children should be safe there.” This seems to calm her down, but Paine and Rikku’s eyes gain a protective glean in them.

“If they so much as get one non prank, non-defense scratch, or are in the hospital for any certain amount of time, unless they are seeing friends-“ Rikku starts.

“We will be visiting, all seven of us.” Paine finishes.

“That is understandable, though I must say that Kimahri will cause some commotion being, what he is.”

“Ronso not common? Not like Spira, Ronso respected, but alone on Mt. Gagazet. If Kimahri causes trouble, Kimahri stay.”

“WHAT! NO! Uncle Kimahri, you are a good friend of Mom and Dad!” Harry says, practically crawling over Naruto to sit on Kimahri, “You need to come with us, who else can intimidate so many people at once? You might cause trouble, but it is the kind of trouble we expect.”

“If I may?” I start, and when I receive nods, “we are hidden, and only those with magic can come to our section of the world.” I am interrupted by Wakka.

“Much like the Cloister of Trials that can only be entered by Guardians and Summoners, and the Inner Fayth for Summoners alone.”

“That does make sense, anyway, if we go straight there, we can avoid many problems at once. The main thing Kimahri, is your appearance. I also know of a couple spells that can change your appearance, though I am not sure how effective they will be.”

“Please Kimahri, you know that we can barely keep up with Naruto at times, you’re the only that can consistently keep up with him.” Potter pleads, and he seems to be Slytherin in the way he is subtly manipulating Kimahri.

“Kimahri go then, only if the spells work.” KImahri hedges, but looks proud nonetheless.

I can tell that Potter and Naruto are getting tired, and when I look towards the sun, I see that it almost dark. “How about we take a break to digest what we just learned, have dinner, and sleep on it?” I suggest.

“A good idea,” Lulu says, “Wakka, get some food for us, Yuna, if you could please get the spare bed, Tidus, help Wakka. Everyone else, you know the price, Professor Snape, since you are new, I figure that you can have a pass today.”

Everyone else offers her a small bit of the local currency, Gil, to her, she settles down and sends up a lightning spell. Soon, another male, this one just a bit older than Naruto appears. He has red hair like the Weasley clan, but with red eyes, and dressed primarily in black. His hair was styled combed to the side, he settled down perfectly poised, and exuded an aura of power.

“Cousin Bori,” Harry starts, “Nice to join us, any new spells you are working on?”

“Working on getting Blizzarda right, I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, but something is off.” He responds, sounding very cultured, yet in I can tell the hidden meanings in his words, sort of.

“That’s alright, you’ll get it eventually. You have Aunt Lulu being your teacher.” Harry’s calm words seem to do the trick, as he minutely relaxes, before concentrating.

“You know, Cousin Harry, I envy you. The ability to change, and yet, I know I cannot change that easily. Tell me, how do you do it?”

“Well, ever since we found out that my Mana is different from normal, more adaptable, more easily changed, Mom figured it would be best to have me use the Garment Grid instead of the Sphere Grid. I am glad, as trying to learn everything on the Sphere Grid takes work. I mean, you are attempting to do Blizzarda without knowing the spell on the Grid, so I figure it would be very difficult for you to do. You though have it better, after all, you can learn a lot more than a single Garment Sphere can.”

“That is true, but then again, I feel that you have more versatility. Your Mega Spheres, are they not powerful as well?” Bori asks.

“Not as powerful as a fully functional Sphere Grid. You know that.” Harry counters, but then thinks about it. “But, since there is three separate beings you need to worry about, I can see why it can be considered powerful.” That is news to me, what makes one three?

“Understandable. Shall we continue this discussion after dinner?”

“Please.”

Dinner was a comfortable affair with local food aplenty. It appears that the comradery here is very open, not unlike Hufflepuff, but with the trials of strength between Paine and Tidus reminds me of Gryffindor, but the intelligent talk is Ravenclaw, while Slytherin in information around due to me. Is there really any way to simple place them in a single House?

I don’t pity the Sorting Hat for his job in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking to see what House to put Naruto and Harry in. Comments appreciated.


	8. Shopping, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go shopping with the entire family. How will everyone react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Marshmallow went into hibernation mode for a short while, but then woke up and wouldn't let me go until I wrote 3/4ths of the chapter in one sitting, despite the occasional break for necessary chores. My muse has some really strange dreams because some of the things that are attributed to Marshmallow are really strange. Also, I must say that a guest reviewer has given me inspiration on what to do for Houses. THANK YOU

Bori walks with his cousins, taking note of everything that is going on. Walking down Diagon Alley, the crowd part around his family, though, that could be in part due to Kimahri being in the lead.

“Did you really have to put Kimahri and Professor Snape in the lead?” I ask Harry.

“Yes, Uncle Kimahri needs to understand the world, and plus in a battle the first thing he does is scan the enemy. Professor Snape is up there because he knows the magic of this world better, so he is defense. Aunt Lulu is next, with mom next to her as they have the best combination possible, especially with mom in her White Mage Sphere, next is Uncle Wakka and dad, they got long range melee, followed by the three of us, you, Naruto and I, Naruto being in his White Mage form, and me being in my Black Mage form. Following us is Paine in her Alchemist form, never know when you need to Mix anything or raid her Stash, and Rikku in her Gunner form. Never know when you need to be a little Trigger Happy.” Harry explains, and I really must take a moment to examine the changes that have happened in the past year since I last saw him in this form.

The only main change is his staff, instead of the green sphere, it is now a neat, if somewhat weird, symbol. It is a triangle with a circle inside of it, with it being bisected right in two with a line. (The Peverell Deathly Hallows symbol.) In all, not much has changed beyond that.

“Well I must say, you certainly are effective at making things work. I really would have though you would have put Naruto as a Gun Mage, and you a White Mage, or vice versa.” I comment, wanting to know his opinion.

“I would have, but with Kimahri already taking that ‘role’ I figured that you would like someone that is close to what you do normally to be with you, in case something happens.”

“You really think something will happen?” I ask. If that is true, I might have declined coming, and instead stay at Besaid.

“I don’t know, but know this, we will keep each other safe. Besides, it’s not like dad or Uncle would let us get hurt.” Harry smartly responds, before picking up the pace. I have to job a little to keep up with him. “Hey, Uncle Wakka, could you please spare a Blitzball?”

“Sure, but keep track of it ya? I don’t want you to lose it.” Uncle Wakka hands Harry Overtime, a nice weapon that, if I remember correctly, has the ability of using next to no mana per spell used. Harry then turns to me, and tosses it straight to me.

I deftly catch it, and hold it under my arm loosely. I understand why he got it. Despite me having Magical Cactaur, Harry always had a good sense of how to keep his family together. If he thinks I’ll need Overtime, I’ll need overtime somewhere down the road.

“Pnudran, fryd ec dra syddan?” Naruto asks. (Brother, what is the matter?)

“I just have a feeling that we’ll need all the help that we can get. Either that, or, it will be some months down the road. Hard to say. Anyways, we are headed to Gringotts, the local bank, and then headed to get supplies. Do you think that dad will go overboard in getting his section?” Harry asks.

“Most likely,” I respond, “I remember last time you asked for only one Sphere Break Coin, and that Uncle Tidus actually tried to give you so many, what, did he try to give you 75 or something like that?”

“Something like that, which is why I am going to ask him to get the trunk. If he goes overboard, at least with that it will be for protection and as most room as possible.” Harry reasons out. I can’t help but nod at that reasoning. It would be like Uncle Tidus to do something like that.

When we get to Gringotts, the bank, I put Overtime in its place, while I hold Magical Cactaur tightly in one arm. I may have gotten my dad’s accuracy, but I am definitely am my mom’s son when it comes to weaving spells. That makes me deadly accurate when flinging spells.

“Hi, we are here to see if I have vaults here, and failing that, converting some Gil into the local currency here. Is that possible?” Cousin Harry asks.

“It is,” the goblin responds, “May we first convert some of your money over to pay in advance the fees?” he asks, clearly not giving an inch.

“Sure, might as well have the exchange rate anyways. Let’s start with 100 Gil.”

Harry’s POV

Placing the 100 Gil on the scales, I watch as they calculate just how much money I have in their terms. (For simplicity sakes, and because I don’t want to do any crazy conversions, 1 Gil=1 Galleon.)

“100 Galleons, that ought to pay for what is needed.” I respond, before waiting for the goblin in question to gather what is needed.

“Right, so the test costs 10 Galleons, and this will tell us everything we need to know about your inheritance. If I may have your dominate hand?” I give him my right hand. “Right, now putting three drops of your blood into this mixture, and then pouring it on this paper will let us know if you have any claimable vaults, and related Lord or Heir ships. Is this acceptable?”

“It is, please, continue.”

As the goblin carefully did the cut, I hear Naruto growl, “Sicd drao rind oui cu?” (Must they hurt you so?)

“Yes, if only to ensure I am who I say I am. You don’t want me to be someone else, right?” I respond.

“Dryd ec dnia, tuac ed rind?” (That is true, does it hurt?)

“Not really, I know that it should, but you know us, we are special. We heal quickly, you know that.” I respond to Naruto, before seeing that the goblin is mixing the potion, before pouring it on a special piece of parchment. “I wonder how much longer this will take.”

“It should be only a few more moments, the potion needs to go through much, please realize that.”

“Of course, thank you for your time.” I respond, pointedly ignoring the shocked looks from most of the goblins and other people outside of my family. “Professor Snape, if we may have a few more hours of your time? If what I am thinking is true, then we may have an unfair advantage in the field of potions.”

“Depends on what the request is, but upon seeing you do your, ability, I am inclined to at least hear you out.” Professor Snape says.

“I think you broke the teller,” Dad says, motioning to where he was reading the paper, motionless.

“I think so as well dad, does this mean that I have some money hidden away?” I ask.

“More than that, no wonder why we could not find you, we were looking in the wrong planet. Good to see that you are still alive. Griphook will take you down to your school vault left to you by your parents.”

“Well, that is new, may we do the same for my adopted brother?” I ask, holding out another ten gold coins.

“Very well, your dominant hand please.”

Another short while later, and the goblin shakes his head. “Unfortunately, he does not have any vaults with us at the moment. We would be more than willing to open a vault for him, if he so desires.”

“Hu dryhg oui, E ryja ahuikr Gil du lujan ajanodrehk.” Naruto says, before backing up to mom, practicaly hiding himself in her robes.

“He says, no thank you, I have enough Gil to cover everything. Now, I wouldn’t mind going down, I don’t think we have enough time to do so today. Let’s see here, we have, potion ingredients and supplies, that will be Severus and Kimahri, Robes, Aunt Rikku and Aunt Paine, Dad and Uncle Wakka will take us to get our wands then our trunks, while Mom, Aunt Lulu, will go get us owls. Cousin Bori, hmmm, please find out from Professor Snape where we can find a place to stay for a while then reserve a room for a couple of weeks for ten, then meet us at the book store. First, I’ll need to convert more Gil, so that will be, 9100, minus 80, 9020 Gil.” I reason out, before placing the amount on the counter. “Yht pnudran, E ys byoehk vun ajanodrehk drec dneb.” (And brother, I am paying for everything this trip.)

Naruto laughs, and just shakes his head, as just about everyone watches as the goblins dutifully count out the necessary change, before something catches his eye. “Pnudran, E drehg fa yna paehk vummufat.” (Brother, I think we are being followed.)

I perk up at that, and go still for a moment, letting my senses go out, but I can find nothing. “Aqbmyeh bmayca.” (Explain please.)

Just as Naruto was about to, another voice speaks up, “Severus, what a nice surprise, I wasn’t expecting you to be here so soon.” Oh, my Yevon-

“Luimt cusauha bmayca lryhka rec lmudrac? E tu hud fayd du pa lumunpmeht du gaab so cyhedo.” (Could someone please change his clothes? I do not want to be colorblind to keep my sanity.) Naruto says out loud.

I can’t help but give out a small, “Agreed.”

“If I may ask, what did he say?” The older man was all smiles, and though he is as tall, if not taller than Professor Snape, he is much older with a beard down to his knee, but with what he is wearing, no, not looking, not again.

“He said, and I quote, ‘Could someone please change his clothes? I do not want to be color blind to keep my sanity.’ I find myself being in agreement, why do you wear such gaudy robes?” Aunt Paine says.

I can feel several people gawking, before separating out the 100 Galleons and giving it to Cousin Bori. “You have your job, please, do your best,” before separating out groups of 1000 Galleons, and giving them to the respective groups, keeping the last 1000 Galleons, “You have 500 Galleons each, Uncle Kimahri, please make sure that it is all that is needed. Aunt Pain and Aunt Rikku, please don’t go overboard, I don’t want to send some back, Mom, Aunt Lulu, you know us so well, could you please, two owls so that we can keep in contact with the family? Dad, Uncle Wakka, you’re with Naruto and I, wands first then trunks. Don’t know why we need them, I mean, we can store many things in our regular packs, maybe they are like Shopkeepers that can somehow store an endless supply?” I muse out, before I grab Dad as Naruto practically pushes Uncle Wakka along.

“I think, Headmaster, this is the part where you do your business,” I catch Professor Snape say calmly from behind me, and I can’t help but smirk, this will be fun.

Yuna’s POV

Walking down to Eeylops Owl Emporium, I see that Bori is rushing to the Three Broomsticks, probably doesn’t want to let his cousin down. Entering the store, I begin my search with my surrogate sister, Lulu.

“They’ll want something strong, proud, but loyal as well. Hardworking for hardworking kids.” Lulu explains to an associate, while I just wonder around. I don’t particularly look for anything specific, but I can’t help but see a Snowy Owl, and grab her, while Lulu also comes around, holding what appears to be a raven.

“This one, is for Naruto.” Lulu says, and the promptly begins to browse the selection of books relevant to taking care of a raven, while I purchase the necessary supplies for the owl. They do follow when we leave, and given the fact that we haven’t spent that much on them, the leftover money can be set aside for books that will most definitely be needed. I really hope that we spent enough.

Kimahri’s POV (This will be fun doing his perspective.)

The Slug & Jiggers Apothecary is an interesting place. So many potion ingredients, better let Rikku know, so much to Mix together. Gathering the necessary ingredients, I think that Harry Ronso gave too much gold, so many different things gathered, and paid for, still too many coins left.

“Next, we need to grab the required cauldrons from Potage’s Cauldron Shop, after that, Flourish and Blotts to get the required books.”

I nod at that reasoning, and scare another person. “Kimahri strong, but, Kimahri confused.” I say.

“What are you confused about?”

“People react to Kimahri, why? Ronso not seen before?” I ask.

“Not really, you are the first Ronso here, ever.” Professor Snape says to me, “Be warned, we may have a confrontation soon.”

“Kimahri thanks you.” I say, before continuing on my way.

Rikku’s POV

Going to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, I am thankful we know exactly how my nephews are sized. This is going to be slightly difficult, but doable. I can hardly guess what’s going through Paine’s mind at the moment, but this will be SO MUCH FUN!! Oh, do I get them the cute hats with ear warmers, or do I go with the extra pointy that could double for a weapon in a pinch? Decisions decisions.

A couple of mannequins and a few sizing charms later, we are designing the necessary clothing, Paine shooting down some of my more CRAZY ideas, which I must admit, I thank her for, but still getting a lot done.

A couple of hours later, we finish. Everything is packed in bags, everything is carefully counted and paid for, and I still think they charged too little. I mean seriously, 100 Galleons for one set? That still leaves us with 800 Galleons left! And we paid for every protection ward, charm, and spell to be placed on every article of clothing! That only charged us another 200! Seriously!!! What is with everyone! With the exchange being 1 Galleon to 1 Gil, I’d be charging thousands…

“Done, let’s go see if the others are ready.” Paine says, as she walks out the door, going to the book store, Flourish and Blotts. I quickly run to her, and make a comment.

“Does it feel like we underpaid?”

“It does, but also consider they have Bronze Knuts, and Silver Shickles, so we just paid 197,200 knuts for the entire thing. Does that help put things into perspective?”

“Yeah, it does, and makes a lot more sense. Oh, lookie, a joke shop ACK-!!!!!”

“Come one, Harry and Naruto are probably waiting for us.” Paine says, as she practically drags me away. Meanie.

Tidus’ POV

Walking into Ollivanders, I get the feeling that we are not alone. Wakka senses it and tenses as well. Naruto, for his part, just stares at the corner, where a strange man does pop out of.

“Ah, I was wondering just hat that large group that was passing by to Gringotts could need in Diagon Alley, but to see you here with two children, yes, two wands for Hogwarts, I presume?”

“Yes Mr. Ollivander, for me and my adopted brother.” Harry says, while Naruto just nods.

“Right, just hold out your wand hand and soon we will see just what wand is right for you.” Here, he starts to traverse the store, but keeps up his info dump. “Now, every Ollivander wand has two key components, the wood and the core. Each tree and each animal that the core comes from is different, so no two wands are ever exactly alike. Now, let me see, as I remember,” Here Mr. Ollivander comes back with two cases, and hands one to Harry, “You, Mr. Potter, yes, I remember, your mom, Lily, had a ten and a quarter inch long wand made of willow, swishy, and good for charms, while your father favored a pliable, eleven inch mahogany wand. Well, I say that he favored that wand, but in reality, it’s the wand that chooses its master.” We all see that the boys are entranced by the story, “Well, go on, and give it a wave.”

That’s when the chaos starts. After having used so many different ways of using Mana, they end up just about overloading the wands. “No, not those, far too restrictive. Maybe ash, and dragon heartstring.”

It took a while, say, a long while, say hours. With every bit that was done and not a success, Mr. Ollivander kept getting more and more excited. Eventually he went into the back and comes out with two wands that I can immediately tell are very powerful. “These are two of the strongest wands that any Ollivander has ever created. This one, is sakura wood, 12 inches, and kitsune fur,” I can tell this perks Naruto’s attention, “while this one is Elder wood, and Thestral hair. Both are very powerful, try them out, carefully now.”

“Fro tuac dra uha fyht tnyf sa eh?” Naruto mutters just loud enough for us to hear. (Why does that one wand draw me in?)

“Which one, Thestral or Kitsune?” Harry asks.

“KItsune.”

“That could be, may I give a small scan? I think I might be able to help.” Mr. Ollivander asks.

When Naruto nods, he walks over, and carefully places a hand over Naruto’s stomach, before nodding. “You, are something I have never seen before. You appear to be a prison for some powerful beast, but remember, you are not the beast itself.” When Mr. Ollivander pulls back, Harry gives Naruto a one sided hug.

“See, I told you, you were never a demon.” He says, before picking up the other wand.

A few short minutes later, after repairing all the damage that the resulting bursts did, we make our way to Scribbulus Writing Instruments for all the things needed for the upcoming school year, the best trunk we could buy, then make our way to Flourish and Blotts for everything else. I wonder, we have about 100 Galleons left, how did everyone else fare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shopping is almost done, next up, Flourish and Blotts, then spending the night. After that, well... (looks to Marshmallow who grins evilly.) I think I may shock Severus soon. It will so be worth it. (Sits in the corner plotting with Marshmallow.) On a side note, how badly do you want me to break Professor Snape? Comment on that please!


	9. Shopping Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see inside Severus' mind

Severus Snape's POV

Considering the way that Potter managed to put everyone to their jobs, and have them be effective at it, really surprises me. He really must know what they are like, and for him to manage everything so effectively.

So far, he's rejected at least half a dozen different, very advance books, accepted at least three dozen supplemental reading books, and managed to grab nearly a copy of every book on magical theory and magical creatures, as well as a copy of religions, especially books paying special attention to the afterlife. What are they attempting?

"Professor Snape? I have a question, are there dead that have yet to pass on to," here Potter thinks a bit before continuing, "and come to think of it, where do the dead go when they are at peace?"

"Ghosts, poltergeists and ghouls, yes. Why that question?"

"Does anyone do anything for them?" He asks, ignoring my question.

"Not much can be done for them, they have to make that decision themselves." I respond.

"Mom, do you remember how to Send pyreflies?" Potter asks Yuna.

"I'll teach you that later, and you can only use it in your White Mage Sphere, understood? I just don't know what will happen if you use it in other Spheres." She says, before continuing on her search of books.

"Thank you mom, I promise I will follow that command easily. Next up would me, Naruto, do you have everything you need?"

"Oac, E tu, yht E ryja y vuns dryd fa lyh vemm uid du kad suna puugc ev haatat tinehk clruum." Naruto responds, before holding out a Owl Order Form, smart kid. (Yes, I do, and I have a form that we can fill out to get more books if needed during school.)

"Awesome, Cousin Bori, did you you reserve the rooms?"

"Yes, the barkeeper reserved three rooms for us, I guess it will be Aunts and moms in one room, Uncles and dads in another, and kids in the last one." Bori responds, already with a few books in his hands, reading through them with his, strange doll still loosely held in his arm. "I have it reserved for a week, so we can get anything else that we need. Aunt Paine, Aunt Rikku, Aunt Yuna, Uncle Tidus, would you mind helping me with Al Bhed later, I swear I mistranslated what Cousin Naruto said."

"Yes, I do, and I have a form that we can fill out to get more books if needed during school." Harry responds absentmindedly, while reading a section of a book on wandless magic. "This is all interesting, but alas, I fear I am far off basis for what Mana, sorry, magic, can do here. And to think that Chakra is based off of Mana, but used so differently." What is Chakra? "Anyways, I think we have enough books to last for a while, ready to go Naruto, Cousin Bori?" Potter asks.

"Yep, let me just put this book back. It really isn't my style of magic, maybe later after I finish training under Aunt Lulu though." He says, before placing the books back, and going out the door, only to force Naruto and Potter back into the store. "Any idea why they want Uncle Kimahri outisde and to surrender peacefully?"

"We'll talk to them." Yuna says, before she, Rikku, Tidus, and Paine go outside. The sound of spells being fired catch our attention, before Harry rushes outside.

"Mom, MOOOOOOM!!!!!

"Garment Grid." Naruto says, and does a few hand motions, before a flash of light, and he's still the same. "Berserker."

Naruto's POV

Changing into my Berserker Sphere after rearranging the Last Resort Garment Grid, I rush outside, to see that Harry has already changed into his Alchemist Sphere, surrounded by many mean looking wizards with their wands pointed right at, right at...

RIGHT AT MY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Changing spheres so fast no one can see what I change into, I finally end back up on Berserker, and start tossing out Hero Drinks, after Harry raided his Stash for Phoenix Downs. I ignore the gasp behind me, and just expertly launch my product, and then, when they were all protected, I Howl, then let my rage take over.

Harry's POV

Seeing Naruto that fired up, and the shocked look of Professor Snape's expression, well, that doesn't really matter at the moment. I switch to my White Mage form and cast Protect and Shell on him as fast as I can. Any little bit will help in the future. After that, I switch back to Alchemist and start Mixing up a Mega-Elixer. two drip, one shake, three drops, two swirls, another drop, one flip, and then just pour the rest in. Then, do a side shake, a regular shake, swirl it thrice, before tossing it up in the air. That cures Mom, Aunt Paine, and Aunt Rikku.

While I am raiding my Stash for another Elixer to heal Dad, I spare a glance over to Naruto. They honestly seem to look shock when they realize that their spells don't actually work, but then again, it could be due to the Shells that my family is focusing on Naruto, while Cousin Bori seems to be keeping their attention on the flying Blitzball and speedy Cauctar, it appears that Dad cast a Haste spell on him, no wait, strike that, a Hastega on Harry, Bori, and I. (Come to think of it, how does Bori move like that? He's really graceful.)

With five out of ten enemy combatants down, three of them down due to the actions of Naruto alone, that is when the sound of sudden gunshots had me using a quick Star Curtain on Bori, knowing he doesn't have enough defense yet to handle such a thing...yet.

"EVERYONE STOP!" A short, grey haired female approaches the standing wizards, and I can't help but nod at the rant she's giving. "SERIOUSLY! An unsanctioned raid, at Diagon Alley, with no alarms raised, and ATTACKING FOREIGNERS!!!!

"Is it a bad time to mention that we are technically Heroes where we come from, and as a group are unopposed in our homeland?" Dad says, while giving a slight chuckle, he seriously has such a sense of timing.

"Are you serious?" She asks, giving Dad a deadpaned look, before really letting her anger fly. "-I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU AREN'T REPREMANDED BY THIS, YOU WILL BE SPENDING TIME AT AZKABAN AS GUARDS FOR THE LOWEST CELL BLOCK!" Judging by their shivers, that mst be a really bad place to be, couldn't happen to a better group of people if you ask me. "I am sorry for ruining your day out, please let me collect my injured, and-" whatever she was saying was cut off by Uncle Kimahri appearing, "I can actually understand a little bit of why they wanted you," She points to Uncle Kimahri, "However, they should have asked and then go about the legal route, not the overbearing force tactic, which seemed to have failed, miserably. Good day."

She then proceeds to give each unconscious person a random item, which causes them to disappear, and I wince in sympathy each time. We had to travel by Portkey to get here, not the best way I've traveled, I'd rather walk then use that ever again, that does remind me, I really hope that Shinra manages to find the answer to that soon.

Professor Snape's POV

He just, but how, they were dead, the items needed, would be impossible to find, Potter, brought them to life, and then Naruto, that drink he gave, and then Potter, mixing them, healing them, the item to protect, the ingredients, the preperation...

Needless to say, it took abou three hours to absorb the shock of the fact that HARRY POTTER, of all people, actually managed to just dig around a side pouch, and brought out a potion that brought the dead back to life, and then did something to two potions to fully heal those just brought back to life. What's worse is the fact that there's also a potion that PREVENTS damage from happening at all, and the fact that another 11 year old uses it with little regards to what that could mean.

I really need to talk to them, and soon about it. I really need to report this in a way that won't get them captured, tortured, or even killed for their secrets.

Merlin, Morgana, Mordred and Hecate help me. I'll need every ounce of Slytherin cunning to ensure that those two will not end up dead for their secrets. Maybe I can offer extra training to get my hands on a few of their potions for me to reverse-engineer? That would definately help the both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even when in shock, Severus still shows why he is the Head of Slytherin House. Hopefully he can help Harry and Naruto, especially when a certain Headmaster finds out.


	10. Reactions and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Professor Snape. He's not getting the answers he truly wants, but, he can't blame them for giving the answers they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a hint for what's going to happen in the future, that is if you can find it. (I appreciate comments on what you think will happen.)

Amelia Bone's POV

"-AND THAT IS WHY YOU ALWAYS CLEAR EVERYTHING WITH ME BEFORE YOU DO ANY RAIDS!!!!!!!" I yell out, before running out of steam and collapsing in my chair. "You five," I point to those that were able to get here without any assistance, "are to report tomorrow to Azkaban prison for assignment in the upper bowls, you five," here I point to the five who have recovered from their wounds well enough to stand on their own with some aid, "Are to be sent to the lower bowls of Azkaban, you are to report to the head guard, and," with a quick wave of my wand, "give him this missive. You are to then retrieve your gear, and for the next month, that is your duty. Do you understand me?"

I knew I was giving a glare that had sent many people running in fear, and they were feeling it's effects. "I also want each of you, to also send a professional letter of apology to that group, then, a personal letter of apology to the two boys that you tried to restrain. Be thankful I am not making this permanent." I smirk at their fear, before dismissing them. 'This mess will be a nightmare to clean up. Thankfully, this will not cause a chain reaction.' I think to myself, before feeling a certain chill go up and down my spine, something that I know I just Jinxed myself with that thought. 'Great, there goes more time with my niece before Hogwarts, it'd better be something major, or else I am liable to place myself in Azkaban.'

Harry's POV

Having set up the rooms beforehand, Tom shows us the three rooms, while Bori hands back the few remaining coins he has. In all, we don't even spend half of what I gave out. I can't help but sigh, it looks like I'll need to redo a few calculations in my head, but that does mean less time in the Thief Sphere stealing Gil and random items to pay for everything. Sitting in the room with Bori and Naruto, I can't help but think that we set off a series of events that will reveal the truth. I can't help but snort at that thought.

"Fred'c cu vihho, pnudran?" (What's so funny, brother?) Naruto asks.

"It must be something really good for you to snort like that," Bori says loftily, much like how Aunt Lulu does when she is putting on a false air about her.

"I was just thinking that we set off a series of events that will bring about the truth, much like how Mom and Dad did when they went on the Pilgrimage, and then even later, when Mom went to find Dad. A lot of truth was found during that time." I say.

"That is true," Cousin Bori admits, "But then, what do you think the truth will be?"

E tu hud ghuf, pid E drehg fa femm ahzuo pnehkehk dra dnidr du mekrd. Fa sekrd ajah kyeh y haf vysemo saspan ajah, dryd ec, ev fa yna milgo." Naruto says. (I do not know, but I think we will enjoy bringing the truth to light. We might even gain a new family member even, that is, if we are lucky.) Naruto says.

Tidus' POV

I see that Wakka, Kimahri, and I shiver at the same time. "I am calling that one to be Naruto making a prediction that will turn true." I say, before collapsing on the bed, "Oh Fayth, what were they talking about?" I mutter, earning a few laughs from Wakka and a snicker from Kimahri. "I AM SERIOUS HERE!!!!"

They just laugh some more. Traitors.

Yuna's POV

Lulu, Paine, Rikku, and I shiver, before Rikku gets a face splitting grin. "Ah, someone just scared us, and only by speaking of a highly unlikely probability, that will now come true. I wonder who spoke it though?" Rikku asks.

"My guess is on Naruto, speaking in Al Bhed." Paine says, before sitting down. "Yuna, any comment?"

"I think that if it something good, we shall let it be, but, if it's something bad, try to stop it."

"What if it is both good and bad?" Lulu asks, showing why she is the voice of reason.

"Then, we try to minimize the bad, unless it's bad like Yu Yevon, then," I start, knowing full well what Rikku will do.

"Beat it up until it's no longer a threat, then send the spirit as fast as possible so there's no chance for it to form a fiend, and then go to the Farplane to show our displeasure." She is entirely too cheerful, and I am thankful that she is on her side.

"Did you have any sugar or coffee?" Lulu asks, and now that I think about it, that may explain a bit of why she's so crazy right now.

"Yep, I had to sneak to get it, but hey, I was in my Thief Sphere at the time, and I did ask Harry for a couple converted Gil to pay for it. I still think they undercharged, it was only 10 Gil for an armload. And then, for dessert, or pudding as they call it here, I had like, three to four large cups of coffee." (A/N: You know, I can honestly see this happening with Rikku, getting hyped up with sugar and getting a little protective. Did I say a little? Little as in Sin would be considered a minor threat compared to Rikku.)

Pain, Lulu and I share a look. "Yevon help us." I mutter out, crashing my head in my hands to attempt to stave off the headache that I know will come about.

Naruto's POV

(A/N: Note: He's completely unaware of what he just did.)

After having a nice laugh about that, we all pause as we hear a couple of thumps coming from a room down the hall. "Five Gil says that's Aunt Rikku!" Harry says, before going to the door.

"Five it's Aunt Paine!" Bori says, following.

Veja Gil ed'c Yihd Lulu!" (Five Gil it's Aunt Lulu) I yell out, following them. When we got to the sound, we see that there's a literal dog pile, with Aunt Rikku on the bottom, Aunt Pain on top of her, Mom on top of that, and to top it off, Aunt Lulu was sitting on the top like she's a regal queen, and looking the part too.

"Looks like I won, Aunt Rikku must have started it." Harry says, smiling hugely. I take a double take, the only way he's that lucky is if he's in his Lord Luck Sphere, but no, he's still in his Alchemist Sphere.(A Rikku sized Alchemist gun on his back, and a form fitting black and green leather suit that is held in place by a couple well placed belts with silver buckles for aesthetics, and on his left hip, a black pouch for carrying items.)

While silently handing him the five Gil, Cousin Bori mutters a small lucky in Harry's direction.

"Thank you for your contribution, and yes, we did make a bet to see what the thumping was." Harry is really getting on my nerve, but sadly with me in my White Mage Sphere, wait, I changed earlier, so that would be my Berserker Sphere, hehe.

"And now, if you'll excuse me," He takes off running, and I follow. I will get him this time.

Bori's POV

I shake my head at them, and bid my mom and aunts a goodbye while following their trail of destruction.

Taking a stop by our room, I pick up a few hundred Galleons to pay for any damage that might my cousins might have caused, before going down to the main pub to see what they have done.

I am not disappointed as they are currently fighting in their Berserker Sphere, (A/N: Harry's version being lion based, with a full mane, lion whiskers, claws, and the Gryffindor symbol on the chest,) and typically causing a mess.

"I do believe these two are family members of yours?" Tom asks.

"Yep, they are my cousins, both are going to Hogwarts, however since I did not recieve an invitation, I am not going. I already have enough trouble learning from my mom as it is. I am just here to pay a little surcharge for any damages they may incur." I say, while placing the money on the counter.

"Thank you, I fear they might be going at it for a while." Tom says, shaking his head.

"You have no idea, the last time they fought against each other, it took them a couple hours to calm down. Oh, do excuse me," I make my way over to Professor Snape, already knowing from the short time I know him he will be wanting questions answered, especially from Aunt Yuna, Rikku and Paine. I have a feeling that Cousin Shinra could answer some questions as well, but then again some of the more complicated answers will be I don't know, and why, well, actually I don't know about that anymore.

Professor Snape's POV

Being led by Bori, I go past a the apparent fight that really doesn't draw my attention, and soon am sitting on a chair in front of the female members of Potter's adopted family.

"Ok, I know that our magic is different from yours, so that also must mean that our items are different from yours as well. I can also understand that you have some questions, what are they?" The hyperactive blond, Rikku, says.

"I want to know how exactly you make those potions, or at least know how I can get a few of them to recreate them. You all will be hounded, and possibly illegally hunted, for them." Better get it out in the open, better for them to trust me.

"Oh, you mean Hero's Drink, Phoenix Down and Mega Elixers? Well it's a long process to actually make them. Typically we have Shinra make them with his machines, and then Mix them with the appropriate items to make the Mega versions. Shinra still hasn't been able to stabilize the Mega versions of items, yet. Hopefully he does, that would be great for the Gullwings financially, well that and Rikku stealing Gil from fiends." Yuna says, and that sends me into a spin

"You steal?" I ask, wondering just what kind of trouble she'll bring.

"Only from those who fight us, and also from fiends that are against us." Paine says, all the while looking right at me. "And no, not for anything else, after all, in a life or death fight, we need all the help we can get. Is that understood?"

"Spoken like a true Slytherin. Any idea how much trouble those two are going to be during the school year?" I ask. If I can get a heads up, I can better prepare for it.

"My guess is that they will not look for trouble, but if trouble can be found, it will find them and force them to be center stage. I would honestly suggest wrapping them up in enough safety material that they can hardly move, but knowing them, they'll get out of it at the worst possible time and still come out of it on top of whatever is supposed to bring them down." Yuna says, and Rikku nods.

"Yeah, they fought cactaur like they're nothing, and tonberry rarely do anything to phase them. Shinra even ran a simulation with them, and not even his strongest creation could stand up to them, that is, if they're lucky. I swear, they have the craziest luck. The less of a chance for others, the greater for them, and vice versa. I swear, they never have a peaceful month." Rikku complains.

"Settle, they'll be fine. According to many sources, Hogwarts is the safest place besides Gringotts." Paine says, "That means, they'll be safe, otherwise, we will have words with the Headmaster." Better not let the Headmaster know about this new development then, I really want to see him surprised.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM** _

"That would be Naruto and Harry, come one girls, let's see the damage this time." Yuna says, as they get up and start to go out the door. "Coming with us? I would like to know more about what you know, so that way we can have some fears alleviated." Yuna gives me a small smile, before walking away. Nothing about her suggested anything but a friendly chat. I pray this goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, managed to get this entire chapter written at Oh-My-Goodness late, and then I did a final check at Really-Late in the night, on my birthday no less.  
> I guess I'm spreading what happiness I got with others.  
> On a different note is that all updates will be coming at a longer frequency, real life things going on and it's going to change a lot in my life. I do know that I will have time for myself, but I don't know how often I'll be able to update.  
> Again, any idea on what's going to happen? (I could have sworn that Marshmallow left enough hints, either that or were really getting sneaky in placing them in in such a way that hides them in plain sight, *Shrugs,* Oh well, that means more plotting with Marshmallow later.)


	11. Uh-oh, What Was Found?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say? Never get into an argument with your muse if you can help it? (Three sleepless nights and four days of being extra twitchy later.) I am happy to report *Complete and utter silence as my lips move* and it appears that there is a Fidelius Charm on such information.

Paine's POV

Walking down the steps, I can see what made that explosion. Naruto in his Dark Knight Sphere using Darkness combined with some sort of accessory to cause Fire damage against Harry in his Lord Luck Sphere. Most Impressive. "Impressive," I say, causing both of them to stop and look at me. "Simply impressive." And the damage was really impressive.

Naruto was wearing black heavy armor with red accents, with spikes along the forearms and shins, and a demonic fox mask to his right, my left. What is really unsettling is the fact that I swear that the mask is looking at everything and can blink.(His Black Knight Dress Sphere)

(A/N: Kurama/Kyuubi is awake, but he's far more interested in the Sphere Grid, and the Garment Grid to really do anything, plus, he wonders what would happen if his chakra was added.)

"Thanks Aunt Paine, any tips?" Harry asks.

"I would say, make sure you have Auto-Regen, or the spell used before using Darkness, don't Charon, ever, and plan carefully. Luck can always change." I tell them, before assessing the damage more fully. Three broken tables, five broken chairs, and a chandelier that is right above-SNAP

Correction: A chandelier that now fell on Naruto.

"Harry, please change, Naruto, you will heal. I don't think Tom will appreciate more damage to his business." I say before thinking about what might have happened.

"Bori, could you provide an explanation?

"Yes Aunt Paine, it started with Harry in his Alchemist Sphere and Naruto in his Berserker Sphere. Naruto then used his strength to use the chairs as a thrown weapon while Harry not only dodged them, but used two tables for defense. They got so into fighting the Spherechanged without really thinking about it and you can just about imagine the rest. Naruto used Darkness, while Harry in his Lord Luck Sphere managed to overturn a table and use that for a defense. I must say, it is pretty ingenious how that happened, followed up by Four Dice before you came down, and you know what happened next, even I wasn't expecting the chandelier to fall." Bori explains, and it really does explain much.

"Aunt Paine, I really have to ask, how is it they are so lucky?" Bori asks.

"Lord Luck, and luck both hates and loves them. They really don't do well gambling against each other." Is all I explain, and sadly, it explains so much about them.

Severus' POV

'Merlin, that much power, Dark, but yielding, not infectious,' I think, 'such power, such control, who and what are these people?'

"Professor Snape, do you think you could show us a simple potion to see how ours compare?" Paine asks.

"I can do a simple boil remover in five minutes, but I guess that is not what you're asking me?" I ask

"No, but from what I have read, our items are different. Eye Drops can cure blindness, Antidotes cures poison, Remedies cure most everything else, and for Death? That is only if a Phoenix Down is used within five minutes. Honestly? I think having my nephews go to Hogwarts is a bad idea."

"IF what I know is true, then I fear for our safety." I respond, already thinking of the ways they can cause trouble.

"Don't, they know good from evil, studied the past on Spira, the lies, the truth, the hidden meanings, and everything in between." Paine rebukes me.

"What I mean is, I fear Hogwarts will never be the same again." I deadpan out.

"Now that, will be entirely possible."

"COME ON YOU TWO!!!! Shinra called." RIkku yells out.

I don't think I've ever seen two kids move so fast they appear to apparate before, and I can't help but wonder why that is so important.

"Shinra?" I ask.

This time, it is Yuna that answers, as Paine is already walking up the stairs where the two kids disappeared up to, "A real whiz kid, he made the Garment Grid and the Fiend Creator, he can decode spheres fast and has reconfigured the different Dress Spheres to function for Harry and Naruto. Their Lord Luck Sphere was originally Lady Luck, now technically Royal Luck." She explains, as if it really isn't anything worth mentioning.

"That is impressive. Why do you think he called?" I ask, a bit impressed that this technology works around such a magical environment.

"Knowing him, either something important has been finished, or he has an accessory that needs testing, not sure which though."

"Test? How old is he?" I ask, as there really needs to be a limit on such a thing.

"Old enough." Yuna responds, and it really doesn't help.

Again, there really needs to be a limit on how much information they can deliver that could potentially change the world. (A/N:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Professor Snape, and again I say HA, you'll never be free from them, not even in death will you find peace...oops, Marshmallow, we really need to determine whether we love Severus or hate him, or if we simply love to hate him?)

Naruto's POV

Seeing Shinra on the screen fills me with anticipation. What does he have today?

"I have completed my latest invention, a Sphere specifically for Naruto and Harry." He intones, vaguely smug about it.

Harry and I share a look, before leaning close to the screen. The icon is one of the knives that Kakashi uses, a throwing star, a scroll, and a headband, with no identifying marker to show what village.

"I have studied what Kakashi does, and have made this Sphere based on that, Rock Lee, Sasuke, and Might Guy. This is the resulting Sphere. Transmitting." Two empty spheres that we placed there.

The empty spheres that we place start glowing, receiving the necessary information. I cannot wait! Maybe I still have my dream of being a ninja, and now it can come true!

"Thank you Cousin Shinra!" Harry says, already going to place his sphere on an empty node in an empty Garment Grid, already planning how to use it in battle.

"Mydan Pnudran, fa lyh vekrd eh dra Fiend Arena mydan." (Later brother, we can fight in the Fiend Arena later.) I say Harry.

"And perfect the Sphere?" Sometimes I swear, we are kids, as I know my eyes light up and nod vigorously.

"Mad'c cruf Sus, Tyt, yht dra udranc. E drehg Professor Snape fuimt mega du pa ybynd uv dra aqbaneahla." (Let's show Mom, Dad, and the others. I think Professor SNape would like to be apart of the experience.) I respond, and like a rocket, we both take off.

We don't see Aunt Paine shaking her head in fondness.

A few minutes later.

Alright, we have everyone here, and so is Professor Snape, let's see what these Spheres can do.

"I'll go first!" Harry says, already pulling up what Grid he would use, probably Covetous, and putting the Ninja Sphere at the top. "Alright, who goes from what transformation to Ninja?"

"Oh, could you please do White Mage to Ninja, and Naruto do Berserker to Ninja?" Aunt Rikku asks.

"Ymnekrd, dryd fungc vun sa." (Alright, that works for me.) I reply, placing in the required spheres, before letting Harry take over his transformation.

Doing the beginning of his transformation, Harry twirls his staff, letting it build up some light before pulling it right in front of him, before it disappears in a cloud of feathers, lighting him all up. After which, he appears to have a beam go from his feat to his head changing his clothes in the process.

Another flash of light, and this time there's a circle of symbols on the floor, which release a poof of smoke, revealing that my brother is there, this time dressed in a green jacket, silver undershirt, black calf length pants, a pair of ninja sandals with bandages going up to the calf, a hitae-ate with no symbol to function as his buckle, and on his right leg is a weapon holster. His weapons however, well, his right hand held a bunch of throwing stars, while his left held a scroll.

In all, he looked amazing for a ninja.

"Wow, that looks amazing, what does the scroll do?" Mom asks.

"From what I understand, it acts like storage for some powerful technique, and I for one am eager to find out. Any idea when we can get back to Spira to test this Sphere out?"

"Dryd fuimt pa yvdan E dnyhcvuns yd dra aynmeacd." (That would be after I transform at the earliest.) I respond, before beginning my transformation.

With me in my Berserker Sphere, I seem to fall asleep on my back with my arms over my head. A flash of light, and there I appear, looking content, before smoke travels up my body, covering me completely before a flash of light and the smoke clears to reveal my new outfit.

The same thing, a circle of symbols, some smoke, me standing there. I am dressed in an orange jumpsuit, with blue accents, blue ninja sandals, and my hitae-ate on my forehead. (Basically his outfit from Naruto without the Leaf Symbol.) I have a scroll in my left hand a kunai in my right. This will be fun to test.

"This is going to be a few long days," Aunt Lulu says, and I can't help but smile at her, telling her that she is completely accurate. Let's see what we can do now.

Severus Snape's POV

This is going to be difficult to explain, how on earth do I keep this in a positive light? It seems that Harry really does have combat experience, little regards for death as he can be recovered, albeit within a certain time-frame, and a brother with whom he is practically bound at the hip to. I have a feeling that the upcoming years at Hogwarts will not only be tenuous at best, but downright chaotic at worst. And knowing their luck, the can probably pull both off with little trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, this chapter was written in my notes, but this is the first time I am actually able to post it. Hopefuly this makes up for the month long absence.


	12. Dumbledore's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, we can very rarely get away from Dumbledore.

Severus Snape's POV

Why must it be me who gives Albus this information? Why must the gods hate me so?

(A/N:Because you are so easy to write, so complex, that even authors are left wondering just how deep you are. However, I will make it very terrible for you to even comprehend the forces of nature that are Harry and Naruto, as well as the equally impressive family they have.)

"Ah, Severus, do you have any news?" At least he stopped calling me 'my boy'.

"There is much that I can say, however, I do not think I can explain it like they can. I will however say that by spending time in another world, the person known as Harry Potter is indeed alive, well, and with new family. It is astonishing what he has managed to do under the instruction of his family."

A deep breath, "Due to this, it is probably most imparitive that we do not make assumptions around both Potter and Naruto, his brother. Chances are they will not only shatter them, but do so in a way that makes it seem like it is a daily occurance. Also, of note, the books that you put on hold being Harry's Magical Guardian, probably for the best."

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asks.

"Because knowing the power that the family has, as well as what friends they have," Here I bring up what political power Grippal, Nooj, and Baralai, friends of the family, have and supress a shudder, "as well as the fact that they can pay the goblins more than enough money to really screw with a person to the point where only the Muggle world has any options left for them, and yes, I am including any pureblood rich family, much like the Malfoy family, as well as the Black family as well. And you should know how rich they were." I warn Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes, if they can really do that, then there is no sense in antagonizing them. Thank you for that information, do they have any foundations in the magic of this world?" Albus asks.

"It is hard to say, as they have a radically different view of magic than we do, and by calling something Black Magic would just mean that it is destruction to your opponent, while White Magic is something helpful to a person, save for the one White Magic spell that harms an opponent. They also do not use the typical wands that we use, instead, the dad uses a sword, an aunt uses some sort of doll, an uncle that uses some sort of ball, and then another uses a lance, and a mom and two aunts uses a variety of weapons. It is safe to say that they are the very definition of unnatural usage of magic."

"And yet, what about the Dark Arts? Do they not have it?"

"It is unknown at this point, though I think that with the past they have, I dare shudder to think what they would do to anyone who tries to mislead them, unless they themselves were mislead." I shudder at some of the memories that my mind brings up, and really, the way the speak about it, leads me to wonder what they would think about some of the Slytherins that are under my care.

"Interesting, is there anything else you wish to add?"

"For one thing, Naruto doesn't like his name to be publicly revealed, I would also suggest that they be sorted right after the other, perhaps use Harry of Spira and Naruto of Spira to announce them?

"But doesn't Harry have a last name?"

"One that he recognizes as his own but holds no power over him? Yes. As for why of Spira, it is to remind ourselves that for all purposes he is from Spira, and not from England, or even Earth for that matter." I respond, before standing up. "If you will excuse me, I have things I need to prepare for, the upcoming year will need a lot of potions, that I can assure you."

"Alright Severus, take your time."

Dumbledore's POV

How on earth could things go this way? Harry of Spira does have a nice ring, and if the family is claimed to be heroes, then there could be a chance that Harry already has the power the Dark Lord knows not... But there is much to consider before hand. I must make inquiries.

Reaching for the floo powder, I call out, "Magical Department of Law Enforcement, Amelia Bone's Office." There is much to gather. 

???'s POV

As the newspaper lands on the ground, I reach for it, and start reading, and the face, that face, I need to see him, I need to, there will be no stopping me, not this time, not when I couldn't before.

The laugh that resounds was one of pure madness, touched with a hint of disbelief, and, if one would listen closely enough, one of joy as well. Why would someone in Azkaban be joyful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, who do you think the person is? (HOnestly, I didn't think that it would be included, but it is. Now things are put in motion beyond my reach... CURSE YOU MARSHMALLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	13. Chapter 13: Omake chapter: Bad Times Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Month New chapter, why did I have to place the bad luck chapter in the luckiest month there is?  
> Unrelated Scenes taken from either the story or other made up scenes that have no actual bearing in the story.  
> 13 scenes of bad luck for the 13th chapter

Scene 1

Bad Luck Target: Jonin Hatake Kakashi 

"RAIKIRI!" The fiend in front of me dies, but the ability does not stop, but hits me. I am thankful that Force of Nature converts the lightning attack into a healing force. Kakashi will still need to answer to mom though.

Later

Kakashi looks at the Hokage despondently from the hospital bed.

"You mean to tell me you didn't stop yourself from injuring one of the 'protect-at-all-costs-kids', and was hunted through all of Spira, and risk death should you or any ninja attempt to go there?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asks.

"That is correct, sir.

"SSSSS rank secret then, hopefully we can repair the relationship between the two worlds soon."

(Just a though of what would happen if Kakashi actually hit Harry.) 

Scene 2

Bad Luck Target: Potions Master Severus Snape

I see the giant blue...thing walk in, and my instincts take over. "Patrific Totalus!"

"SLOW!"

"ESUNA!"

"DARK HIT!"

The world goes black, but I can still move. Bad mistake. (Yeah, for you.)

Later

"Severus, my boy, can you tell me what happened?" Albus asks.

"The only thing I can say until I'm out of a three week healing coma is that they need no training!"

Dumbledore stumbles back a bit as the venom in Snape's voice is more potent than ever before. The spell was cast, and for the next three weeks, no more information can be gathered.

What could have caused that much damage?

(Let's see here, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu, Harry, Naruto, Bori, Nooj, Grippal, Baralai, some fiends from the fiend creator, and a 75% chance of Leblanc, Logos, and Omri showing up and helping. Who knew that Harry and Naruto were really well liked?)

(Seriously, don't mess with the Chocobos, tall and gangly they may be, they are powerful and scary when properly provoked.) 

Scene 3

Bad Luck Target: Professional Aurors

We didn't get five steps before Uncle Kimahri was attacked.

Sadly it would take 3 hours, 30 Stashed Elixirs, 30 Mega-Elixirs, 50 Scans, 4 Ultimas, 10 Flares, 5 Life spells, and 10 Phoenix Downs before our part of the battle was over.

Mind you, this does not count what all the other adults in our family used.

Seriously, who fights that hard against children?

Oh, lookie here, a fresh group just volunteered themselves to help me get less angry, might as well. "DOUBLE OVERDRIVE! ULTIMATE AUROCH'S WHEELS!"

Ah, they flee in terror. Such a wonderful sound.

NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Scene 4

Bad Luck Target: Harry and Naruto

Harry and Naruto were not having a good day. It started out with their morning exercise in the Fiend Arena. Not only did their Spheregrid not work well with the Fiend teams, they had little success with actual hits.

"Caneuicmo, fryd ec ib fedr uin milg?" (Seriously, what is up with our luck?) Naruto asks as they got stranded in Bikanel due to do a sandstorm.

Honestly? I think our bad luck is feeding off of the other. Typically only one has bad luck, not both." Harry responds

"Dryd ec dnia." (That is true.) We take cover as another sandstorm his our area. "Fa yna tuusat." (We are doomed.)

After seven sandstorms, Harry and Naruto finally crawl back to the Al Bhed encampment.

With the offer of feed, they scarf down all that they can, before suddenly choking and practically fighting each other by a liberal use of Water, Watera, and Waterga spells. The food was just that spicy.

'Maybe today can get better?' They both think at the same time. The Cactaur attack does little to ease their worries.

Scene 5

Bad Luck Target: Spira

A couple of days after Harry and Naruto's disastrous day. (See Scene 4), it was every one else's turn to feel what they went through, starting with the Gullwings.

First, they got trapped in their respective Lady Luck Sphere, second ,Harry and Naruto seemed to have leeched all the good luck right from them.

Here are a couple of examples:

First was the successful retrieval of their currently unusable Mega-spheres which were stolen the night before.

Second was their success in the Fiend Arena.

And third was when Harry and Naruto entered the Calm Land to place bets, they managed to win 200 wins, in a row, at each attraction. (Needless to say, they got banned for a short while.)

All of Spira prayed that something like this never happens again. They don't think their economy could take it anymore.

Scene 6

Bad Luck Target: Naruto

With a puff of smoke, Naruto appears in the Leblanc Chateaux. This will not end well.

A few years later

Naruto deftly moves through the goons, weaving through their ranks. This is bad because he does not want to fight, especially children.

The boy with the Gullwings though, could he possibly have been a friend? Why does this always happen to him?

Why must he be so alone?

Naruto never voices these thoughts though, how can he? All he wants is silence and a friend, not what he has become.

Scene 7

Bad Luck Target: Error

Due to the luck of the number 7, this scene refuses to be written and has deleted itself many times.

Scene 8

Bad Luck Target: Calm Lands

"THIS IS A STATE OF EMERGENCY!!!! The calm lands are requesting our assistance." Brother's voice rings out through the intercom.

"Coming.

A short while later.

"So, you mean to tell us," Paine starts.

"That there are two very lucky kids raised by fiends," Rikku continues.

"And you want us to investigate because they are going to eventually close down the Open Air and Argent Inc. Companies?" Yuna finishes.

"That is correct." Buddy says. "Shinra says that there also may be some sort of time/space distortion around there, so be careful.

"Will do."

A few hours later.

Despite the fact that the children have disappeared, the Gullwings will never talk about what happened ever again.

Scene 9

Bad Luck Target: Dumbledore

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation fo WIzards, and Order of Merlin, First Class, made a very big mistake.

What mistake was this, you ask?

Simple, he sent Hagrid to collect Harry Potter.

"Hagrid, resigned," Minerva says, mostly to herself.

"Yes, it appears that there is more for him to study there than ever before, and they have granted him asylum and amnesty, as well as a way to actually do magic without being traced."

"Oh," Minerva says.

Yes, oh, especially when they find out a few key facts from Hagrid, and cause a massive, massive overturn of the government and cause perhapes the longest string of re-trials ever seen in the history of Earth, Magical and Mundane combined, as well as causing Dumbledore to loose most of his titles as a result.

On a side note, Shinra also collected a new assistant.

Scene 10

Bad Luck Target: Minerva McGonagall

Minerva silently watches the house that Harry is supposed to be staying in, the Macalania Temple. However no child has entered that house for a week.

Seriously, why have that for an address if they don't live there?

Another letter comes for her to give, this time to a place called Mt. Gagazet. Hopefully Harry will be there.

Yet another week has passed, and still no sign of Harry. Maybe the letter to Bevelle will provide answers.

No such luck, maybe Kilika Port?

Nothing, perhaps the Thunder Plains?

That a no, maybe Luca?

Bikanel Island?

Djose Temple?

Mihen Highroad?Mushroom Rock Road?

Calm Lands?

Guadosalam?

JUST WHERE COULD HARRY BE??????

"Excuse me? Ma'am? You look lost." A child's voice says behind me.

I turn around, and here, at the Moonflow, I find him, Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter?" I ask to be safe.

Yes Ma'am, do I know you from somewhere?" He asks politely.

"I have a letter for you," I say, while all the while thinking 'FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

A few minutes later

"Ma'am? You do realize that the time to reply has passed, right?"

That was the final straw.

Scene 11

Bad Luck Target: Voldemort and Quirrell

Never before had Voldemort and Quirrell been so thankful for Transfiguration.

Seriously! He's dressed like a *shudder* Muggle Tourist, worse a Hawaiian Muggle Tourist.

He had it all, the khaki shorts, the flower top, the lea, the sandle-sock combo, the sunscreen on his nose, and a camera.

When Voldemort gets his body back, the twins die first.

Scene 12

Bad Luck Target: Fred and George Weasley

"Brother mine?"

"Felt it too?"

"Think we can run fast enough?"

"Or far enough?

They both look at each other, before saying in sync, "Probably not."

They spent the next three weeks avoiding everyone.

Scene 13

Bad Luck Tar-ERROR ERROR ERROR CODE X

Due to-*Screams of terror*

Oh no, it's free. *Maniacal cackling

Yuna: Save yourselves, don't play the doom-*Static* 

"Who's next?" I turn around and see *Static, Screams, fades to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed at least one of the scenes!


	14. Ministry of Magic Reorganization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction Team BNG and Team CTC, which roughly translate to Team Big Nasty Gun, (Baralai, Nooj, and Grippal) and Chocobo, Tonberry, and Cactaur. Seriously, as I said before, don't mess with Chocobos, and with those two powerhouses helping...  
> Run, just run...  
> You might escape...  
> Might...

Yuna's POV

After a refreshing night sleep, I met everyone downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey sleepy head," Tidus says, and boy, does that send a memory through me.

"Remember Djose temple? That was a lot to do there wasn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah, even if it was after such a terrible event," Harry says, looking up in rememberance.

"That is true, Operation Mi'ihen. At least we helped out where we could at the time." I say, getting lost in memories.

"Yuna, Commsphere for you." Paine says, walking down the steps, "And Harry, Naruto, don't you think it would be best if we were to go and see the Ministry?"

"That sounds nice, Aunt Paine, but won't that mean dealing with the likes of Nooj, Baralai, and Grippal, before they merged, or before they took control?

"Chances are one of the latter two." Rikku says, "It's kinda iffy on the entire thing." Rikku says.

"Is it bad to hope that we won't be dragged into something?" Harry asks, and with what we felt yesterday...

"Well, we had a feeling that someone made a prediction, either that or a really good punishment for others that turned into a punishment for the punisher." I mutter out.

"That's never a good thing." Harry says, before finishing his meal. "Ready to go whenever."

Paine's POV

Entering the Minsitry through the usual entrance, which granted, Harry in his White Mage Sphere, Naruto in his Black Mage Sphere and me in my Warrior Sphere does draw a lot of atention.

Getting through the front desk took a lot of work, it took a magical scanning to indicate that I did not have a wand, that I was allowed to not have a wand, that yes, both Harry and Naruto did have a wand. Seriously, it was such a hassle.

"Aunt Paine, do you think that we can move up when Baralai, Nooj, and Grippal come? I have a feeling that this place is going to need them." Harry says, and honestly, I agree with them.

"Excuse me, but where wold we go if we want to get more general information about the Ministry of Magic?" I ask a passerby.

"The Department of Ministry Information." The passerby says before rushing off.

"Drec ec kuehk du pa y ryccma," Naruto mutters, and I just can't help but to agree with him.(This is going to be a hassle.)

Harry's POV

Ok, this is going on long enough. I really want to destroy something.

A HUNDRED FORMS TO RECIEVE THE MOST RECENT LAWBOOK IN USE?????????????????? NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT SAID LAWBOOK IS BANNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I take a couple steps back, and mutter into my radio, "Send in Team BNG and Team CTC on the double, they need a few lessons in politics that cannot be taught by words alone."

"Yuna here, telling Shinra right now," A couple of seconds later, "Shinra has locked onto your position, Team BNG are coming first, standby for transport."

Baralai, Nooj, and Grippal appear in front of me, and just wrap me in a hug. "Hey there, how's my favorite child team doing?" Grippal asks.

"Surviving, the rules here are worse then Yevon's, if you can believe that." I state.

"To be worse than Yevon's, at the peak?" Nooj asks.

"I would say worse altogether, did you know the Lawbook that is supposed to be free and available for everyone is banned?"

"Then I guess it's time to deal with these eteudc as soon as possible." Baralai says. (Eteudc=Idiots)

"By all means, do so, but please be aware that Team CTC is coming, save some carnage for them please." I say, as another flash of light and they appear behind them.

By all means, it's a Chocobo, Tonberry, and Cactaur, some of the toughest hitters that is in the Fiend Arena, as well as some of the best tanks ever devised.

Shinra estimates that they are as close to perfection that they can get, but together, they are the best team for heavy hitting.

"Ok guys, let's just see how much we can change before we start to heal you. Team BNG, deal with the Minister, Team CTC, protect them.

"You do realize that they are already in a tizzy over them appearing in an apparent safe zone?" Aunt Paine asks.

"All the more reason to pay attention then." I respond.

Third Person's POV

It was chaos in the Ministry, pure unadulterated chaos, malestrom, bedlam, disorder, and possibly the worst, uncontrolled righteous anger.

In short, it was the worst day in the Ministry of Magic since its creation, or was it since Diagon Alley was about to be destroyed? Either way, this topped that by the margin of a dying muggle infant against Merlin at his prime.

In short, Minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge are being 'talked to' by Baralai and Nooj, Grippal was playing guard.

If you are wondering about Team CTC, worry no more, as they are currently 'training' the Aurors on their dodging, as well as 'speed training.' (Seriously, Chocobo is using Fireworks, Cauctar is using 1000 needles, and Tonberry is currently testing their endurance.) Needless to say, the Aurors were all cursing Team CTC to the Farplane and back.

Needless to say, there will need to be a new Minister, and a new Undersecretary. Baralai, Nooj, and Grippal were very effective at finding out the corruption in the upper layers of bureaucracy, but needless to say many people will be shocked at what's coming.

A couple days later: POV: TIdus

"You guys really don't do anything in halves do you?" I ask.

"Did you do anything in halves when traveling with Mom?" Harry asks.

"Then again, like father like son," Rikku says, and when I go to hit her, she dances, literally DANCES, out of the way.

Sometimes, I have the luck of my family. Other times, I really, really, _**REALLY**_ like that it keeps my family alive until they can get help.

"Oh joy, isn't that Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"It sure is, I think Yuna and I will have a talk to him aobut Harry and Naruto." Paine says, as she drags yuna off, inadvertendly grabbing Rikku's attention and bringing her along for the ride.

Why do I have a feeling that things will go sideways and turned upside down before being restraightened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, it took a little while, and honestly, it was fun to write that chaos.  
> I'm seriously thinking that they won't be staying in Hogwarts for long, maybe, two to three years? Even then, it might not be that well, safe for others to interfere. (Looking at Tom Marvallo Riddle, in Diary form.)  
> Well, at least Harry's family has sufficient dealings with those that should be dead, (Seymore, Yunalesca, the Fayth, the Aeons, the list goes on.)


End file.
